Inside The Devil's Lair
by PurpleHex160
Summary: When Harry dies at the battle of hogwarts, the Order is close to giving up. Desperately, Hermione is sent undercover to Malfoy Manor, but can she stand Draco long enough to achieve anything? Post war and alternative ending for DH.
1. Harry Potter Is Dead

'HARRY POTTER IS DEAD' announces Lord Voldemort, new minister of magic, following an epic battle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

There was a long silence in the Weasley's kitchen as a group of hopeless-faced wizards absorbed the words on the newspaper.

"This isn't the end," a bushy haired young woman broke the silence, "He hasn't won, Ron and me know what has to be done and we'll do it. He hasn't won." She glanced at the red-headed boy sitting silently in the corner, before returning her determined stare to the tallest of the men.

"I appreciate your bravery Hermione, but I think you need to go into hiding. You won't be able to travel with Ron like you did now that You Know Who's gone public. He has the power now, no-one out there is stupid enough to help you. It's just not a possibility."

"I'm not saying we'll do what we did with Harry-" a muffled sob from a young lady with flaming red hair greeted the mention of his name, "- It doesn't matter where we are, as long as we're doing something! And don't even think about trying to send me into hiding, Kingsley, I'm not just going to lie back and let _him_ ruin the world we've built!" Hermione replied defiantly.

Another silence rang out in the small room, as the young witch waited hopefully for the crowd's approval.

An attractive male with a vibrant red ponytail and a consoling arm wrapped around his sobbing sister looked up and spoke hesitantly, "I agree with Hermione. We're not going to give up, why should she run away? She's just as good of a wizard as the rest of us, no doubt more than able."

Hermione's cheeks flushed at the flattering words.

"Very well," Kingsley sighed heavily, "I have an idea of somewhere to use you. But it'll be important, and very, very dangerous. Are you sure you're up to it?"

She nodded seriously in reply.

"I'll go make arrangements. Arthur, send word to all the safe houses and everyone in our circles that we're still going, make sure they stay alert for visits, from both sides. ALL of them, except the boy. We'll need to be more than discreet given his present company, I'll talk to him. I'll have to for Hermione anyway." And with that, Kingsley and Arthur left the crowded space abruptly, leaving half the occupants bewildered, half too overcome with grief to recall what just happened.

* * *

><p>'HARRY POTTER IS DEAD' announces Lord Voldemort, new minister of magic, after an epic battle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<p>

The chink of champagne glasses against each other woke a handsome blonde youth from his empty stare into nothing. Plastering a fake smile on his face, Draco Malfoy addressed the triumphant band of celebrators, "Please excuse me, I'd like to owl Astoria before she gets too caught up in celebration." Following a brief nod from his father, he left to pace his bedroom alone.

Many months ago, Draco had secretly sought out members of the Order of the Phoenix to change his allegiance to them, so he was less than in the mood for a party. Not even his parents knew what he had done that day.

Realizing he probably should find out how his soon-to-be wife, Astoria, was taking the news, he turned to his desk and received a great shock. Perched casually on the edge of the polished wood was Kingsley Shacklebolt, the auror who arranged Draco's part in The Order. Stunned but relieved, Draco relaxed back in to his surroundings.

"Malfoy. What's happening, then?" asked the wizard.

"They're celebrating, downstairs. I don't know where _he _is."

"They're relaxing. I guess that's good. It'll be easier to surprise them."

Draco didn't know how to respond, so he just waited quietly for the man to make clear why he was in Draco's bedroom unexpectedly.

"Your parents have arranged for you to be married to Astoria Greengrass."

Deciding that this was a statement, not something to reply to, Draco continued his temporary mute.

"Assuming she is to come and live here at your parent's manor, I have something you can do for the order."

Confusion mingled with his happiness that he would finally be of use to someone. "Just tell me what to do."


	2. A Job To Be Done

Hermione sat reading on a wooden swing, in the garden of The Burrow. For the first day since before Harry died, the sun was out and the wind was calm. Though she didn't know why, she found this quite unsettling. Her worried thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud voice from the kitchen door.

"Hermione!" called Mrs. Weasley, "Hermione, Kingsley's here and he says he needs to talk to you!"

In her surprised jump to stand up, Hermione knocked The Tales Of Beedle The Bard to the floor. She didn't bother to pick it up as she hurried eagerly back to the house.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood worried by the fireplace. He looked only more troubled as Hermione entered with Mrs. Weasley.

"Kingsley, thank god you're here, it's been days! I was getting worried." Hermione greeted.

"I'm sorry, I've been in touch with Arthur, he could've reassured you."

"Actually," piped up Mrs. Weasley, "Mr. Weasley's been rather busy too. He only comes home in the late evenings now." She looked down as she spoke, and Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman missing her husband.

"I'm very sorry about that, Molly, truly." He gave her an apologetic glance, and was about to continue when-

CRASH!

Ron Weasley tumbled through the door, panting and red in the face. "-mione! Ermione!" He took a few seconds to get his breath back before he said "Sorry, I was de-gnoming the garden, Fred said you were here, I-" Ron cut off when he saw the fiery look on his mothers face. "Sorry, I'll just, um, wait outside. Hermione, don't go without me." And with that, he shut the door behind him.

"Probably trying to listen at the keyhole, I'll go after him," parted Mrs. Weasley.

An awkward silence filled the room with the two people left.

"Well," started Kingsley, "I have something for you. Since you're not technically part of the order yet, I'm risking a lot trusting you with this. And once I've told you, you can't turn it down, so I warn you again; this job will be extremely dangerous and very uncomfortable for you. You'll feel alone a lot of the time. I guarantee, you will not enjoy this."

"You can trust me. Just tell me what to do."

The witch and wizard stared at each other for over five seconds. Both wanted to be sure they were understood.

"Okay. I assume you know Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione couldn't stop herself from scowling. "We've met."

Kingsley chuckled. "His and Astoria Greengrass's parents have arranged for them to be married. They've asked their parents if they can be given some time together before they're married, given their age, I think she hasn't officially left Hogwarts yet, and they've granted this. She is set to move in to Malfoy Manor next week."

Hermione really didn't like the sound of this.

"Hermione, you're going to use Polyjuice potion to pretend to be Astoria. We need someone on the inside that we can trust and she sought out the Order for help when she found out where she was going. We'll put her in a safe house, you will be able to speak to us through owls- you can pretend you're talking to her parents or friends- and Malfoy has connected us to his bedroom's floo network. But only his. While you're there you will need to find out all you can without giving anything away. And if you can, try and find us a way of getting to that snake. Let's all hope he doesn't make any more."

There was a long pause as Hermione contemplated what she'd just been told.

"Won't the Malfoys notice I'm not Astoria?" she asked quietly.

"Well, no, apparently they've only ever spoken to her parents by owl and seen photos of her. Are you okay, Hermione?" Kingsley asked, because Hermione had turned very pale and was swaying slightly on the spot.

She composed herself quickly and nodded. "Okay. One question. How long will I be there?"

Kingsley looked guiltily away. "As long as we can manage."

* * *

><p>"Ron, don't worry! I can take care of myself!"<p>

"I know you can, Hermione, but how am I supposed to _not_ worry? You're going off, alone, to do something for The Order, alone, and you won't tell any of us what it is. You could be going for a tea party with you-know-who for all I know!"

Hermione choked on air.

What if Ron was right? It was a well known fact that the Malfoys were very close to Voldemort, what if he visited them while she was there? Would he know? What would Voldemort, let alone the Malfoys, do if they found out Hermione Granger, the _mudblood_, a best friend of Harry Potter, was living in their home?

"Hermione? Please, tell me you won't meet _him_, doing what you're doing?"

Hermione didn't answer. She felt sick. What would she do, surrounded in enemies, if she met the man who killed her best friend and so many others? The man who had her remove herself from her parent's memories and send them to Australia to keep them safe from him?

She started to shake. She couldn't move. She couldn't hear. She could only feel strong arms around her, hot breath on her neck. The breath of a man she'd gone through everything with since she boarded the Hogwarts Express eight years ago. The same man she wouldn't see for who knew how long.

She could feel salty tears on cheeks. And then his lips were on hers, gentle and comforting.

"Ron," she gulped, as she pulled herself away from him, "Ron I don't know how long I'll be gone."

He stayed silent. He didn't trust his voice not to break.

"I don't want you to wait for me."

That set him off. He turned away from her, not wanting the love of his life to see him so weak.

Hermione's knees gave out and she landed on the bed. She didn't know how she kept her voice strong enough to say, "I'm so sorry. I hate that it took us so long to be together, I hate that we didn't even get to do that. I'm sorry I have to leave you. You're going to do great things, Ron Weasley, and on the way you're going to meet someone better than me, someone who'll never leave your side. I-"

Ron couldn't take any more. Without a glance at the girl who was breaking his heart, he left her alone.

That's what they all were, then. Alone. _The Golden Trio_, officially disbanded.


	3. Narcissa and the Cringe

"Draco!"

His mother's shrill voice rang through the walls.

"Coming, Mother!" With a sigh, Draco heaved himself off his bed, leaving Quidditch Through The Ages lying open on his bedside cabinet. He strode casually through his home, unaware of how awkward he would soon feel.

"Ah, there you are."

Draco's mother, Narcissa, was an elegant woman. Her fashionable robes complimented her pale complexion, and she was bearing quite an impressive figure for a woman of her age. However, Draco had noticed, over the past few years, the permanently troubled look behind her eyes, and the lines on her skin which she had creased with worry.

Only, that day she had a pink tint to her cheeks, and her usually proud posture was curved with embarrassment.

"My son, I have something to discuss with you. Come, sit with me for a few minutes."

Hesitantly, Draco neared the expensive furniture in the living room of his wing of the house.

"In three days, Astoria is coming to live with us. Obviously we'd like her to be comfortable here, so there are some living arrangements we need to work out."

Feeling somewhat apprehensive, Draco nodded.

"How often will you to be joining us at mealtimes?" Narcissa asked.

Thinking hard, Draco replied, "Five nights a week. Breakfast and lunch we'll have in private, except for Sunday lunch of course, and the other two nights she can choose to spend with her friends or family."

He decided that Granger probably wouldn't want to spend ALL her time with his family.

"How very thoughtful of you," she blessed proudly, then looked at the floor, "And, er, will you be sharing a bedroom?"


	4. Hermione's Journey

"Hello, Astoria."

"He- aren't you Hermione? Hermione Granger?" When Hermione didn't reply, the young witch continued, "You are! I saw you at Hogwarts, and in The Daily Prophet, and- are you doing... this? Are you the one helping me like this?"

"Yes, but it's not all me, Kings-" Hermione tried to be modest, but she was interrupted before she could finish. She found herself being crushed slightly in the attractive woman's arms.

"You don't even know me at all and you'd do this for me? And you're muggle-born, you're risking _so much_! Wow!"

Eyes wide with surprise, Hermione looked at Kingsley for help.

"Um, Miss Greengrass, I'm sorry but we don't have much time..." said Kingsley.

Blushing, the stranger walked briskly to stand by Kingsley, where she signed something that probably swore her to secrecy, and plucked two long, straight hairs from her head. She deposited these in a dark container held by the tall wizard, and went to sit in a chair in the corner.

Hermione approached the trustworthy man. "I assume this is for me?" she joked confidently; after all, she'd had enough experience with Polyjuice potion before.

The potion always tasted horrible, but Astoria's wasn't that bad. It was like drinking liquidized grapefruit when you still have toothpaste in your mouth.

"You taste alright, for a slytherin." Hermione told her, and startled herself with the sound of her voice.

"Sorry, but you look way better as Hermione." said Astoria. "Oh, so that's what I look like when I blush."

Smirking wildly, Kingsley led her towards the fireplace.

"Okay, Hermione. You ready? Know what you're doing?"

"Floo to Malfoy Manor, introduce myself as Astoria, Malfoy sorts me out with all the emergency plans and I owl straight back to you to say I'm in alright, making sure I address it to Daphne incase it's intercepted." She recited. She'd gone through the plans a million times in her head, she knew what she was doing.

"Brilliant. Here's Miss Greengrass's case," he handed Hermione a small but heavy backpack.

"Sorry about the weight, might've used an extension charm..." called Astoria from across the room.

Hermione took a last look around the deserted room. In a few hours, the muggles who lived here would be going about their normal business, unaware of the strangers who'd been in their home.

Feeling herself getting nervous, Hermione straightened her back and thought of bravery.

"I'm ready."

"Good luck, Hermione," murmured Kingsley.

She stepped into the fire with all the confidence she could muster, and called out "Malfoy Manor".

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy was a very impatient man. A rich and powerful figure in the wizarding world, he was used to being treated highly, and his short break in Azkaban prison and Lord Voldemort's bad books did nothing to deter him from his expensive lifestyle.<p>

So when Astoria Greengrass was scheduled to arrive at eight o'clock sharp and didn't, he was not pleased.

"Where is this girl? I have work to do today."

"Oh don't fuss Lucius, she probably just forgot to pack her toothbrush." soothed Narcissa.

"Well how long does it take to pack a toothbrush? It's 10 past, for goodness sake!" he retaliated.

She laid a gentle hand on his and whispered, "I know, darling, I know."

Draco always thought this was very patronizing of his mother, but once again, Mr. Malfoy squeezed her hand back. It was one of those things he'd noticed his parents do many times in his life.

"Oooh, here she is!" Narcissa squeaked as the fireplace lit up.

When the bright emerald flames died down, they left behind a very pretty girl. She had close to perfect features, but they were slightly contorted in a very strange way. It looked like the girl was in mental agony while trying, and failing, not to show it. The emotional depth Draco saw in her eyes didn't suit her.

"Hello, Astoria, welcome to the manor," Narcissa greeted with a friendly smile, "I'm Narcissa and this is my husband Lucius, and of course you already know Draco." She and her husband shook her hand politely.

It was strange for Hermione to enter such a pure-blood place and be greeted so kindly, especially considering the hate she'd previously encountered with the Malfoy family.

It wasn't until the friendly woman pointed him out that she noticed Draco.

Staring intensely at her, stood Hermione's greatest enemy since she entered the wizarding world. Having always been prejudiced against her blood status, Draco Malfoy had continuously humiliated and belittled her and her friends, to the point that in their third year at Hogwarts, she had a punched him very hard in the nose. And enjoyed it greatly.

Beyond their school squabbles, she hated the man he was. He had never shown any hesitation to agree and promote his father's evil ideals, and he had accepted the mark that officially made him a death-eater, and was then set the task of murdering their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was smarter though. He secretly had the spy for the order and potions master at Hogwarts, Severus Snape, kill him in order to protect Draco. Dumbledore always believed the best in people. Hermione couldn't decide whether this made him greater, or was his biggest flaw.

"Hello Draco," she said, a bit too coldly, "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Sorry I'm so late, my mother became a bit emotional."

"Ah, see Lucius, I told you there was a perfectly reasonable explanation! And please, dear, call us by our names." said Narcissa.

Hermione nodded and forced a smile.

"Well go on Draco, take the girls bag. Have I taught you nothing about manners?" Lucius said airily.

Quickly, Draco stepped towards her and held his hand out for her bag. "Come on, Astoria, I'll show you around."

Astounded at how calm he seemed, Hermione shook the rucksack off her shoulders and handed it to Draco. Their hands brushed at the exchange. Draco's fingers were unnaturally cold.

He strode out of the room with Hermione close behind, and the older Malfoys watched them all the way down the corridor. She just heard Lucius mutter, "What a waste of time, all I did was shake her hand..." and out of the corner of her eye she saw Narcissa elbow him in the ribs.


	5. Draco's wing

_**Hello wonderful readers! **_

_**Thankyou so much if you're following my story, it means a lot to me- I smiled for about an hour when I found my Stats Page! Anyway, i'd really like to know what you think so please review!**_

_**Lots of love, Gee.**_

* * *

><p>Hermione followed Draco down two long corridors and some stairs before either of them spoke. They reached a fancy looking arch with no door, and an intricate design on a piece of wood above read 'Draco'.<p>

Without looking at his guest, Draco said, "This is my wing. The parts we just walked through is the main, we'll be eating there in the evenings, with my parents. You can go anywhere until you reach the room you arrived in. The rest of the house is my parent's, neither of us are allowed there unless there's an emergency.

"If you need something, the house elves are down the stairs from the room titled, 'House Elves'. It's pretty easy to remember."

They had now reached the end of the corridor through the arch. Hermione, still frowning over the thought of making the elves do her work, didn't notice the blonde young man nervously fiddling with his trouser pockets.

"So, um, this is my room." He opened the last door to reveal a magnificent bedroom, with a high ceiling and a large window on one side. The walls were apple white and bare, except for a few small photos: him and his fellow Slytherins in fifth year; his parents when they were younger, holding a very small baby that could only be Malfoy; and him and his parents in front of a large Christmas tree, which Hermione guessed had been taken a few years before, judging by his youthful appearance.

On one side of the room was a grand looking fireplace, and marble tiles covered a small section of the bedroom floor surrounding it. On the other side there was a large bookcase, a wardrobe, and a desk with unlit candles on it. The ceiling seemed to be lighting the room not reached from the window, though Hermione could not find the source.

A king sized bed was positioned at the centre of the far wall. The bed sheets were a deep green with silvery embroidery- typically the Slytherin colours- and the mountains of pillows looked very comfortable.

Suddenly, Hermione had a very scary thought. Still staring at the bed, she mumbled, "Do we- Are we having to-"

Realizing what she meant, Draco almost shouted, "No! No, no, no! No, your room is this way!"

Sighing with relief, she let herself be led to the room next door. It was a modest room, something she was much more comfortable with than Draco's. Though it was still a very large bedroom for one, the ceiling was a normal height and there was no expensive fireplace.

"Sorry it's a bit plain," he apologized, giving her another pang of paranoia when she remembered just who was being nice to her, "It was my study, but we made it a second bedroom when I found out you were coming. And I had the elves strip the wallpaper. I figured it wasn't something you'd be too fond of."

Hermione stood in amazement. She was so sure Malfoy was going to make this hell for her, but so far he'd been perfectly polite.

"Thank you, Malfoy."

He flinched. Smiling slightly, he explained, "I keep forgetting who you are."

_Ah,_ she thought bitterly, _that's it. And I thought he was being nice to ME, ha!_

"I wondered why you weren't being such a scrawny little cunt as usual." she retaliated, allowing the spite to flow out of her mouth.

"Now now, Granger, I won't have that language in my house." Draco replied coolly, a snide smile twisting the corners of his mouth.

"Let's just get back to business, shall we?" When he didn't move, she finished, "Before a choke you?"

He chuckled and walked further into the room. "Okay, this is your room. I've put a spell on the door so only you and I can get in-"

"Mind if I put my own charms on it?" she interrupted.

"Do what you have to, but I've already done the best you can get. You can sleep in here without worrying someone will burst in and see who you really are, just remember to take the potion as soon as you wake up. You can send and receive all the owls you want through this window, food's on the desk. If there's an emergency, twist this hook under the curtains and a door into my room will appear, like so." He turned the silver hook and, sure enough, a short white door appeared in the wall. He pushed it open and started talking again. "That can be opened from both sides, so I can get you too."

The door came out by his bed, which he strode past to stand by the fireplace.

"Floo powder's up here, this is the only fire in the house which you can go through privately. No-one is watching this one, so if you need to call someone or disappear, this is the one to go through. Who's place did you come in through, by the way?" he asked with interest.

"Kingsley connected a random muggle house to the network, we did the exchange there."

Nodding, Draco left through the main door of his room. The secret door had disappeared without Hermione noticing.

He turned to the door opposite Hermione's new bedroom.

"Um, there's only one bathroom."

Hermione stared at the floor. '_Well that's going to make things interesting.'_ she thought.

"You can have first shower in the mornings, I like a lie in, just don't leave any water on the floor and leave the window open to let the steam out. Behind the mirror above the sink, there's a spare toothbrush. Don't touch it, it's an emergency portkey that'll take you to some safe-house. That's mostly it. I trust you can explore the house on your own?" Draco emphasized the last question to sound VERY patronizing.

Glaring back at him, Hermione replied in a sickly sweet voice, "I'll be fine," then, back in a hard tone, added, "Malfoy." She turned on her heel and walked confidently to her room.

* * *

><p>When Hermione returned to her bedroom, there were already two owls perched on the windowsill.<p>

The first, a handsome brown owl was looking very agitated. The reason became clear when Hermione recognized the second. Ron Weasley's owl, Pigwidgeon, was fidgeting excitedly, taking up most of the space despite its diminutive size.

She removed the letter from the larger owl first, and read a rough scrawl;

_Miss G,_

_What's taking so long? Are you alright? Get back to me, quick, I'm getting worried._

_K.S_

Too hurried to find parchment, Hermione grabbed a quill from the desk and hectically scribbled underneath, _"I'm fine, don't worry, Malfoy took a while showing me around. Everything's fine so far. Don't think owl was intercepted. H."_

Quickly tying the note back on, she thrust a treat at the owl and sent it flying. Slightly calmer, she opened the next letter.

_Miss G,_

_I just spoke to that guy who set up that trip for you, he said you'd just gone and I should be careful with my owl. Can you tell me now? Also, there's a snake in my house. Can you explain that?_

_R.W_

Feeling guilty, Hermione placed the energetic owl next to the treats to help itself, before searching through the desk drawers for some parchment.

In the top drawer, she found a simple ink pot and some letter tags (that tie the letter to the owl's foot). In the next drawer down were two thick rolls of parchment; one white, one tinted blue, and a length of green ribbon.

Bewildered at why there would be ribbon in a stationary drawer, Hermione snatched up the white parchment and thought desperately over what to say.

Sighing, she began to write.

_R,_

_I don't know what I can say. If it's that important to you, ask that guy who spoke to you about your owl. He'll know what to say. _

_You were very good on that, by the way. You definitely did what he asked._

_Sorry about the snake. I hope it doesn't bite. Though, I'm sure if it did it wouldn't be in your house, so try not to antagonise it._

_I miss everyone already. Look after my room-mate, you need each other._

_H._

Happy that an outsider wouldn't understand it, and thankful for Ron's 'snake' analogy (she assumed he meant Astoria, being that she was a Slytherin, probably the only one that might have reason to be at The Burrow), Hermione tied the letter to the buzzing bird and watched it zoom away.

She slumped onto her bed, before realising, with immense dissatisfaction, that Draco still had her bag.


	6. Sunday Lunch

Hermione woke to a loud banging on her door. She jumped to her feet and checked her watch.

_12:32pm._

Relief swelled over her. She'd only been asleep for a few hours, and didn't have to retake the potion until one. She hurried to the door when the knocking persisted.

"Granger, what the hell were you doing? I've been knocking for the last ten minutes!" Draco scolded, before noticing her dishevelled appearance. With a smirk, he asked, "Were you _asleep?_"

Blushing, Hermione ignored his last comment. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"We eat lunch with my parents on Sundays." he said earnestly, "Or were you planning on sleeping through the whole day?"

"Shut up. I'll be out in a minute."

She slammed the door in his face before he could reply.

'_Well that was rude'_ thought Draco, as he slid to the floor in the corridor. He sat staring at the wall for a good five minutes, before Hermione opened the door looking much more like an awake Astoria.

"Are we going, or what?" she asked grumpily.

Heaving himself to his feet, Draco replied, "You want to pull that stick out of your arse, Granger, my father won't appreciate your moodiness."

Seething, Hermione followed him back to the 'main' part of the house, where they turned into a huge room with a long black dining table, set for four though she was sure it would seat at least twenty.

At the end of the table, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were chatting casually. Draco took his seat, not immediately next to his parents but not too far away, and beckoned her to join him. She nervously obliged, and sat on the side of Draco that was furthest from the adults.

Once again, Narcissa was the first to speak.

"Hello, Astoria, did you settle in alright?"

"Yes, very well, thank you. My new bed is very comfortable." she replied with a smile.

Draco was silently surprised at how pleasant she was being. Quick to compose himself, he added with a laugh, "I found her asleep not ten minutes ago."

Only Lucius didn't laugh.

At that moment, three house elves appeared, as if out of nowhere, each carrying different delicious looking foods on silver platters. They laid the food gracefully in the centre of the table and sunk into the shadows of the room once more.

The Malfoys all began serving themselves food, Narcissa encouraging them to 'Dig in!' Feeling guilty, but not wanting to show her hatred of the Elves' enslavement, Hermione took a slice of gammon and some roast potatoes and vegetables, reminded longingly of her own mother's Sunday Roasts.

For the rest of the meal, Hermione found herself under severe pressure as Mrs. Malfoy continuously questioned her about Astoria's life. Luckily she'd always been quite good at thinking on her feet and managed to blab her way through the interview.

After a simply divine rhubarb crumble, Draco and Hermione left the table and wondered silently back to Draco's wing.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Draco sat casually in his lounge reading The Daily Prophet, having finished Quidditch Through The Ages earlier that day. The window was open, generating a light breeze in the comfortably warm room. He became very uncomfortable, however, when another person entered the room and sat down.<p>

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't see you." said Hermione, quickly standing up again.

Draco sat up from his relaxed position stiffly.

"Is that the Daily Prophet?" she asked. He nodded in reply, so she continued, "I had to cancel my subscription when I moved here. Maybe, when you're done with it, could I-"

She cut off as the newspaper went flying at her, only just catching it.

"Take it, it's all bullshit anyway." Draco said coldly.

Not sure if she was more thankful that he actually gave it to her than angry at how, Hermione stared at the man glaring away from her.

"What do you want, Granger?"

Fists clenched, she retorted sarcastically, "Oh, just trying to see a way that the demon can leave your body." and stormed back out to the corridor.

Draco punched the sofa cushions. _'Who did she think she was, wondering round like she owns the place?'_ he thought angrily.

He stayed there with his jaw set for a long time. Once he'd calmed down a bit, the rational side of him realised he'd told her to explore the place herself, and maybe if he didn't want her walking in unexpectedly, he ought to stick to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Hermione had stayed stubbornly in her room until nine in the evening, even after hearing Draco go to his own room a few hours earlier, and it was with reluctance that she did at all.<p>

Scowling, she knocked on the door at the end of the corridor. Draco answered with a determinedly blank face.

"Yes?" he said shortly.

Not making eye contact, she replied, "You have my bag."

He disappeared back into his room, the door opened just wide enough to see ruffled covers on his bed. He returned with the bag, but didn't give it to her immediately.

"What did you slip into your drink earlier? My parents didn't notice, but i've been wondering."

"Polyjuice Potion. I have to top up every five hours."

Hesitantly, he asked, "Are you hungry?"

Still feeling stubborn, she replied with a straight, "No." even though just the thought of food made her stomach rumble.

He raised an eyebrow at her lying face, but held the bag out and watched her stomp back to her room.

'_She may be too stubborn to admit it, but she's hungry.'_ he thought to himself, _'If I wasn't so peckish myself, i'd leave her to it.'_

On his way back from the kitchens, he left a plate of toast outside her room, satisfied that it was so cold by then she wouldn't enjoy eating it anyway. He hated cold toast.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading, please review if you get the chance!<strong>_

_**Love, Gee.**_


	7. Sleep and a Soak

_**To all you wonderful readers!**_

_**It's another very short one today i'm afraid, sorry, but the next chapter's going to have a little bit more to it soooo, this is all you get. (Lol, me trying to be mysterious without making chapter eight a complete let down. I'm not doing very well, am I?) Oh well, hopefully you'll still like this one, please tell me what you think!**_

**_Lot's of love, Gee._**

* * *

><p>Hermione hadn't slept well that night. Though, she rarely slept well any more. Angry and hungry, even after the toast she found on her way to the bathroom, she was extremely unsettled after having to sleep naked in Malfoy's house. She'd unpacked the entire case, just to be sure, but it was clear Astoria Greengrass didn't wear pyjamas.<p>

Finding Kingsley's owl already waiting for her with fresh Polyjuice potion for the day, Hermione turned into Astoria and hoped beyond hope that there was a spare towel for her in the bathroom. She poked her head out the door and peered around. Convinced that Draco was still asleep in bed, she ran as fast as she could to the bathroom, in all Astoria's nudity. She heaved a sigh of relief when she reached the bathroom, unseen and room empty.

Draco's bathroom was incredible. Even larger than her bedroom, all surfaces sparkled with cleanliness and the mirrors seemed to reflect images in higher definition than in reality. Upon every other visit to the room, she had found herself very tempted by the roomy bath tub with three taps and the ornate metal shower-head. In fact, Hermione thought it was the most spectacular bathroom she'd ever seen, second only to the prefect's bathrooms at Hogwarts.

All her frustration melted away as she bathed herself in the hot water.

* * *

><p>Draco hadn't slept well that night. Though, he rarely slept well any more. Again he had struggled to get to sleep, and overnight was tormented by the ghosts of people he once knew. Shaking, he rolled over and tried to wipe the cold sweat from his face. When he'd stopped shaking and found the energy to stand up, he untangled himself from the covers and left incautiously for the bathroom.<p>

As he entered the room, there was a great splash of water and a high pitched yelp from the bath. Astoria's soaking head popped back into view.

"Shit!" Draco swore loudly when he realised what he'd walked in to.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Hermione screeched.

"You know there's a lock on this door?" he exclaimed patronizingly.

"GET OUT!" the outraged Hermione yelled, throwing a shampoo bottle at him that only just missed his head as he slammed the door behind him.

While her anger came flooding back, Hermione subconsciously admitted something disgusting: Draco Malfoy looked very attractive in just his pyjama bottoms.


	8. Fallen Bedsheets and a Grand Invitation

The next few days passed without much interest for Hermione. She had dinner with the Malfoys every night, and though she didn't find out anything useful to the order, she was learning lots about Malfoy's family and their history. On Tuesday evening she found out Draco could play piano, and Hermione was very happy with how much it embarrassed him, despite him being his most unpleasant since she'd arrived there.

She spent the day times exploring the house, realising just how huge it was with every new room she entered. Though she felt guilty for not seeing the House Elves yet, she found the Malfoys's library, which was so huge and interesting she spent most of Wednesday there.

But it was Wednesday evening that she found out the most productive news.

They were sat around the table as usual, enjoying a Meat and Pumpkin Pie, when Mrs. Malfoy gazed thoughtfully at Astoria's face.

"Astoria, darling, have you made plans for Friday evening? Only, we're having a little get together and I thought you might like to join us? Just five or six of our closest friends, mind, but it'd be the perfect opportunity for Draco to introduce you."

Hermione had made plans, she'd arranged to meet Kingsley and talk about her task. On the other hand, she hadn't discovered anything important yet, and this would surely involve some chat about the Death Eaters, assuming that's who she meant by 'close friends'.

"I'd be delighted." she told Narcissa.

Conversation went back to another topic after that, and Hermione noticed Draco was strangely quiet for the rest of the meal.

At the end of the meal, as usual, Draco stood and excused the two of them and they walked silently back through the house together.

When they reached the end of the corridor, however, instead of parting silently immediately, Draco turned to Hermione.

"Why are you coming on Friday?" he asked darkly.

Confused, Hermione replied, "It's a good opportunity to get information. Isn't that the whole point of me being here in the first place?"

Ignoring her rhetorical question, Draco continued, "You know who's coming, though?", looking paler as he spoke.

She shook her head slowly, frowning.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

Hermione nodded calmly, though she felt like she'd just swallowed a Golden Snitch.

Draco stared at her in amazement.

The first time Hermione had been to Malfoy Manor, his aunt had tortured her in front of him. He'd seen and heard some horrible things because of Lord Voldemort, but somehow seeing his own family torture a symbol of the side he had just joined, hearing the screams of agony of his only hope to escape the lifestyle his parents had forced on him, it was the worst scene of his life.

"You're very brave." he stated.

She looked down to hide a flattered smile and said jokingly, "Gryffindor."

Draco smiled too.

He left abruptly, back to the safety and solitude of his bedroom.

* * *

><p>The solitude was sweet while it lasted. Just after one am, Draco's fireplace lit up, successfully waking him before he could enjoy the sleep, and Kingsley's head appeared in the whir of green flames. They sank back to orange coals around him.<p>

"Malfoy." he greeted, "Sorry to call so late. Could you get Hermione for me? As quickly as possible, please."

Draco scrambled out of bed and fumbled behind his curtains for the hook. He strode through the door as soon as it appeared. There was still a candle lit next to Hermione's bed, and from the glow he could see her normal bushy brown hair and olive complexion, a large book lay open by her side. One tanned, bare leg had escaped the covers, the colour of which complimented her well.

She woke with a start, sitting bolt upright and grabbing her wand. The covers fell to her waist with the movement and she hoisted them up a second too late. He had already seen.

She automatically pointed her wand at the intruder, not letting out the gasp of air she'd sucked in in surprise.

"Granger! Calm down, it's me! Shacklebolt's in my fire, if you'd like to not try and kill me, maybe you could go talk to him?"

She breathed out shakily and lowered her wand, keeping a firm grip on the covers.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Any time's fine. He did seem to be in a bit of a hurry, but you just stay there." he said sarcastically.

She glared back at him, but wriggled around in an attempt to keep everything hidden. Eventually she managed to stand, the covers draped over her like seductive dress robes. He watched her walk awkwardly to his room, his uncontrollable eyes focused on her delicate back and the folds of material only just covering her behind.

While the present came flooding back, Draco subconsciously admitted something disgusting: Hermione Granger looked very attractive in just a bed sheet.

Hermione knelt by the fire, listening to the distorted face within the flames.

"Sorry, I only just received your owl, I was in the middle of something. I'm sure you understand how dangerous this Friday will be, and it is imperative you do not blow your cover. If you feel like you're getting into any trouble, excuse yourself immediately. I'll send more Polyjuice that day, just in case you want more time, but remember, you're main priority is to keep yourself safe. There's no point finding out about something if you can't get the message back." briefed Kingsley.

Hermione's shoulders slumped slightly under the weight of his words.

"I think she needs something more reliable," burst out Draco, who had so far been skulking `at the back of the room, "what if something bad happens? I don't think a bunch of death-eaters are going to stop torturing her because she says she needs a piss."

The two guests stared at him in astonishment.

"Well, it was very blunt of you Mr. Malfoy, but I suppose you do have a point. I'll set up another time-touch portkey for you, Hermione. I think that's everything. You know what to do if you need me. Good luck."

Hermione had to back away as the flames turned emerald again, ending the conversation and leaving the half naked young witch and wizard alone.

Hermione looked up uncomfortably, slowly getting up off her knees. She muttered a quick goodnight and brushed past him through the door back to her room, having to kick it closed behind her so as to keep hold of the ruffled fabric.

Draco stayed leaning against the wall, thinking about what he'd just seen. Three questions occurred to him: Why had he cared so much for the girl's safety? Why was Granger sleeping naked in his house? And why the hell did Granger suddenly look so damn good?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there's chapter eight for you! I'm a bit worried about doing the more... raunchy stuff, I pretty much have no idea what i'm talking about, but i'm going to start trying to put some in later on. If you don't want any of that then maybe you should stop reading. Like, it won't be explicit, but you'll get the idea...<strong>_

_**Anyway, hope you're enjoying the story, thanks so much for coming back! Please review!**_

_**Lots of love, Gee.**_


	9. Dinner Parties At Malfoy Manor

**_Hello again you jammy dodgers! _**

**_Thanks again for reading the story, the first paragraph might be 'unsuitable', I really can't decide. In my opinion it's not worth an M rating, but my friend says it probably should be. I don't know, someone else tell me!_**

**_Anyway, chapter 9, it's a nice long one! Love, Gee._**

* * *

><p>Draco knocked on Hermione's door at 7:15 on Friday evening, wearing smart black dress robes.<p>

He had decided his abnormal stirrings for Granger were just teenage hormones, and after recalling the image many times overnight, he had been forced to release himself in the shower next morning. He blamed the hot water for clouding his mind, making him unable to control his state of arousal and, without meaning to, found himself conjuring her in his mind while he added something thicker to the water trickling down the drain.

Draco shifted his weight and knocked impatiently again. When the door opened, Astoria looked incredible in a deep green cocktail dress and high heeled shoes. Her face, though worried looking, had different make-up than usual, and it was as flattering as the dress.

"Hi. You look, um, good." he said awkwardly.

"Thanks. Astoria would've done better, but, I did the best I could. I just hope they aren't too prejudiced, this is a muggle dress. I mean, it was sold in Penelope's, which is this wizard store in London, but it's still a muggle style." she replied, between chewing her already red lips.

He considered her for a moment. "You're very nervous. Pull yourself together."

She took a deep breath and counted to ten. Though she wanted to tell him not to talk to her like that, and maybe insult him a little, Hermione knew he was right. If she didn't keep calm she'd blow her cover and all her fears about the night would come true, so in a way she actually appreciated his attempt to help her, despite that he did it in the most demeaning way he could.

"Good," he praised her quick correction, "now, have you got everything?"

She listed everything in her mind: spare Polyjuice potion; Nosebleed Nougat, a product from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in case she needed another excuse to get out; and the fake ring Kingsley had made her- she only had to touch the gem at the centre and she'd be transported immediately to a far off place.

"I think so."

"Okay. Relax, stand up straight, stop frowning like an idiot, and let's go."

Too nervous to retaliate, Hermione just followed Draco through the corridors she'd grown so accustomed to.

He led them to a large room with no furniture. The floor was varnished wood, and a superb curved staircase led to a red carpeted landing and a single frosted glass door. About eight people were stood holding crystal champagne glasses, talking animatedly.

As they entered, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and whispered in her ear, "Play along."

A gruff, cheerful voice said loudly, "Yes, my boy! Draco's a ladies man, just like his father, eh Lucius?" The man winked at Draco and clapped Lucius Malfoy on the shoulder.

Pretending to be embarrassed, Draco let Hermione's hand drop and smiled at the floor. If they weren't surrounded in death eaters and she wasn't so stiff with confusion upon seeing Draco's ease with which he behaved like that to her, Hermione would've commended him on his terrific acting.

Then she saw something that made her head spin.

Bellatrix Lestrange was wearing black dress robes and had her long, jet black hair up, bar a few escaped curls. Her lips were crimson, and her crazed eyes were surrounded in heavy black makeup and staring straight at Hermione.

She knew she should feel relieved when Bellatrix smiled her way, but it just made her throat close up. She thought she was going to vomit when she came over and greeted them.

"Draco. You didn't mention how pretty your girlfriend is!" she said, directing her frightening grin at Hermione once more.

Hermione choked out a laugh and smile.

"Bella, this is Astoria Greengrass. She's delightful to have around, she knows so much!" Narcissa Malfoy entered the conversation with a wink, then addressed the whole party. "Well, everyone's here now so let's all go take our seats for dinner!"

The group walked through, chattering loudly, to the dining room with the long table. Hermione went to sit in her usual seat near the end, but Draco quietly stopped her.

"No, back here." he indicated chairs about half way across the table. He took the seat closest to the group, leaving her on the end, opposite a quiet man glaring at his empty plate. She didn't recognize him.

The talk in the room slowly died down, and, as soon as it was completely quiet, five house elves carried trays of food into the room. The company looked hungrily at the food while Lucius Malfoy raised his glass.

"To Draco and Astoria. Let us wish them a life time of happiness in the world that we have so struggled to rebuild, and recently won back."

The whole table raised their own glasses and chorused, "Cheers", before drinking unconcernedly. As if they'd been sent a secret signal, everyone began to fill their plates from the buffet.

The main course was filled with superficial chatting. Each person, in turn, talked about what they'd been doing since the end of the war; a lot of them had taken holidays to extravagant places Hermione had never heard of, and the rest had been relaxing with their families. It appeared none had been in any contact with Lord Voldemort, nor did they know where he was. It wasn't until pudding, a choice of three delectable desserts, that there was even a mention of current events outside the death-eater bubbles.

Yaxley, a confident and talkative man, had started the conversation.

"I notice there's been no mention of trying to rebuild Hogwarts in the press." he said, with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, well, I expect The Dark Lord has bigger things to deal with than a bunch of bratty children." said Bellatrix from the other end of the table.

"Or, he's wondering whether it'd be more productive for the new regime to simply, for the time being, leave it closed." suggested Yaxley darkly.

"Why would he do that?" Hermione surprised herself when she spoke for the first time. Draco looked at her in shock, and the rest of the faces around the table looked from her to Yaxley.

He leant in dramatically and explained, "I believe it has been brought to his attention that, in the current climate, muggle-borns are only given the opportunity to learn magic through the wizarding schools, and perhaps, if they were to close and purebloods left to be homeschooled, it might help the movement of purifying wizard kind. Less mudbloods would be able to take our gift for themselves."

A thick silence embraced the room. Hermione felt a shiver on her spine.

"Surely though, then the blood traitors and scum would be more likely to mate with muggles, given the limited opportunities to mix with the right kind?" countered the loud man she now knew to be Rowle.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see what he decides." finished Narcissa, after another stony silence. "Would anyone like a Mint and Strawberry Pepper Imp? They were only just brought out in shops last week."

* * *

><p>For another hour and a half, the party carried on, drinking more still and talking cheerfully about the benefits of new laws being put through. Hermione found out a few interesting things to tell Kingsley, but nothing as useful as she'd hoped.<p>

They were just talking about making selling wands to muggle-borns illegal when Draco checked his watch and gave Hermione a meaningful look.

10:46pm.

They needed to get her out, and soon.

She nodded and thought desperately for a polite way out. It wasn't necessary though; at the next quiet moment, Draco yawned so hugely Hermione was sure he must've dislocated his jaw.

"Tired, Draco?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes, mother. I didn't sleep very well last night, it's been a bit hot in my bedroom."

"I bet it has ..." Rowle muttered with a smirk and a wink at Hermione. She wanted to punch him, but instead, she put her hand, very obviously, on Draco's inner leg and leant closer to him.

"Maybe we should go to bed Draco ..." she suggested flirtatiously.

Draco raised his eyebrows, mirroring Rowle's impressed face, then stood up suddenly.

"Thank you all for a lovely evening, we're going to go have an early night I'm afraid."

The party all said their goodbyes and told Hermione it was nice to meet her, and Draco practically dragged her through the door with a wink at Rowle. He walked very quickly, not letting go of her hand until they reached the arch back to his wing. There, Hermione felt herself changing back to her own looks.

She laughed. "Well that was an interesting exit."

He chuckled and looked at her.

Hermione was smiling radiantly, Astoria's makeup complimenting her face perfectly. Her used-to-be frizzy hair had fallen out of it's knot in waves that reached below her delicate shoulders. She was thinner than Astoria, and the dress that suited her so nicely hung slightly from the slimmest parts of her body. Her uncharacteristically graceful legs were tanned and shapely, and the high heels defined her muscle in a way that made his fingers twitch.

He remembered being astounded in fourth year, seeing her with Victor Krum at the Yule Ball and thinking how undoubtedly gorgeous she looked when she wanted to. Somewhere he noticed, uncaringly, that he was feeling rather the same thing then.

"I can't believe I actually got through tonight." she sighed with relief. "I was so sure something would go wrong, but it went off without a hitch! I'm getting that a lot lately. Maybe I should be less pessimistic."

"What do you mean? 'You're getting that a lot lately'?" he asked.

Hermione hesitated. "Just that, well, I thought you'd make this very uncomfortable for me. Yes, you've still been a prat, but staying here hasn't even been that bad. So thank you."

He looked at the floor. "I figured you're here to help me, I didn't want to drive you away before you could do anything."

"What makes you think i'm here for you?" she frowned.

"You're not, really. But the sooner someone brings down You Know Who, the better off i'll be. You're here to benefit others by defeating him. So technically, you're doing this for me, given that i'm a person who'll benefit from him being gone." he explained earnestly.

"Damn, I guess I am helping you." she said in a mock disappointed voice.

They laughed.

"You know Granger, you aren't as much of an arrogant and unbearable know-it-all with no social life or decent personality as I always thought." said Draco.

"Thanks so much, Malfoy," she replied sarcastically, then added with a smile, "but you're still a prick."

He chuckled again and said, "Fair enough. Goodnight, Granger."

"Goodnight, Malfoy." She watched him shut his bedroom door, smiling.

'_He has a lovely smile. It's a shame he hides it so much being a grumpy git.'_ thought Hermione. _'And man does he look good in a suit.'_ she added as an after-thought, before turning into her own room and shutting the door with a click.


	10. The Kitchen

"Granger, hurry up! I'm hungry!" Draco called through the door, thinking longingly of his breakfast.

Usually in the mornings, Draco showers and dresses and goes straight to the kitchen to get food. When he gets back, Hermione joins him in a small (if anything in Malfoy Manor is small) room with a normal-sized, four person table. They don't speak much, unless to discuss things in the newspapers they read while eating.

That morning, however, Hermione had asked to go with him to the kitchens. He didn't know why, but she had seemed very eager so he agreed to wait for her. Waiting hungrily outside her door, he was beginning to regret his decision.

When Hermione emerged from her room, Draco glared at her and muttered, "About bloody time."

She ignored him and said, "Shall we go, then?" in a light, airy tone. He watched her walk on a few steps without him, before snapping out of his bemused gaze and following her through the corridor.

Hermione walked confidently through the house in front of Draco. When they reached the room leading to the kitchens, he let her continue walking before asking, "Sorry, did you want to go somewhere else?" and made her turn back, blushing scarlet all the way.

They entered a square room of doors. Literally. The walls were lined with identical brown doors, and the floor was empty except for a trap door in the rough wooden floor boards. Draco wrenched it open and stood aside.

"After you." he said blankly.

Hermione hesitated. "You're not going to trap me down there, are you?" she asked seriously.

He smirked. "Nice idea, but no, I would like to eat something today."

Still wary, she lowered herself into the hole, meeting some hard stone steps a little way down.

As she looked around, she saw a stone room with another three doors. She wondered into the centre of the room, followed by Malfoy, who directed her through the door on the left. She opened the door to a large kitchen, filled with various objects she'd never seen before. There was a small island at the centre of the room with four chairs around it, two of which were occupied by house elves which jumped up immediately. There were another two talking by a large stone fireplace; they also leapt to stand in line with the other two, looking eagerly at the witch and wizard.

"Master Draco, what would you like for breakfast today?" asked an elf with eyes larger than it's ears.

"I'd love a fry up, thanks, Gebba." he replied with a smile.

"And what would miss like?" she directed at Hermione.

"Oh, um, I'll just have some toast, thank you." she answered the elf uncertainly.

Immediately, the house elves fanned out around the room, cooking with speed Hermione had never seen before. Draco sat in a chair at the island.

"This is Hermione Granger. She doesn't look like herself though, and if there's anyone but us two around you have to call her Miss Greengrass, okay?" said Draco.

The elves all chorused, "Yes master Draco" happily, and Hermione stared at him in shock. He chuckled at her startled expression and pulled out a chair next to him.

"Well, sit down."

She sat obediently next to him, too confused to register what she was doing.

"So, Granger, are you ever going to mention why you wanted to come _here_?" he asked, while another elf in a shabby pillowcase served them mugs of tea.

"Thanks," she said to the elf, before answering, "Actually, I wanted to meet the house elves and talk to them about how they're treated, to see if they'd help me make a case for the society for the promotion of elfish welfare when the war's over."

Draco stared at her like she'd been speaking troll. "Society for the what?"

"The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, or SPEW for short." Hermione explained.

"I've never heard of that. What is it?"

"It's to improve treatment of House Elves. And you wouldn't have heard of it- I started it in fourth year."

There was an awkward silence as Draco fought the urge to laugh. Hermione didn't break eye contact, though her cheeks reddened at the sight of his lips twitching.

"I just don't think it's right that they're brainwashed and forced into slavery, with no rights and no way of escaping their lifestyle. And as the jobs are handed down through generations, none of them get an opportunity to choose what's best for them, they have no voice for themselves, it's just expected that they'll take up the role and become their parents, just like their parents' parents, and THEIR parents' parents, and all the House Elves before them." she ranted.

Draco was staring at his tea, the smirk completely wiped from his face.

"I think you're right." he said quietly, as a large plate of food appeared before him that he wasn't much hungry for any more.

Hermione blinked in shock, paying no attention to the artfully prepared pile of toast before her.

"People shouldn't assume they want to be like their parents." Draco said meaningfully, without looking up.

She felt like she'd just been slapped. Had she heard him right? Had he really just implied what she thought he had?

He stood up abruptly. "Thanks for breakfast, it looks delicious, as usual. Hermione wants to talk to you all about Elf rights, don't hold back." He turned to Hermione and said, "Take as long as you want here, I'll be in my room whenever you want to use the floo." before striding to the door to the corridor and climbing out of the trap door without looking back.

* * *

><p>Hermione knocked timidly on Draco's door at ten in the morning. The House Elves had told her some things that made her feel especially guilty towards him, and though she refused to seek him out to just apologise, she'd decided to bring it up at a time she needed to see him anyway.<p>

"Hi. Time to go?" he greeted her from behind the door.

"Yes," she entered confidently. "Look, about this morning, I didn't realise, i'm so –"

"Don't worry about it. So what time will you be back later?" he cut in.

She stuttered an "Um" before answering, "I don't know, probably about five. I think I might visit Ron after the meeting."

"Bet Weasley misses you," Draco snorted in disgust, "Probably needs a cuddle."

"Shut up Malfoy, Ron's a better man than you, and so what if he misses me? Some people aren't prejudiced little scabs like you!" she spat.

Draco faltered. Hermione glared at him and said, "If you can stop insulting everything that moves for one second, I was going to apologise for what I said earlier on. I didn't realise you felt that way, and, with reason. You don't exactly behave like someone who isn't like your father."

He was speechless. His full lips were slightly open as she stared daggers at his shocked eyes.

"I think it's time I left." she said darkly, before shoving past him towards the fireplace.

As her shoulder hit his, he was brought out of his daze. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her towards him.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that, Granger." he whispered down at her in a very intimidating manner. "You act so high and mighty because you think you're better than me? Well you're prejudiced too. You assumed I chose this path, you thought _I_ was worthless, and i'll bet anything you still won't let go of your old views of me, even though _i've_ been trying with all my might to prove to you that i'm different. What've _you_ done to make amends with me? You're just as low as you think I am." He shoved her away from him again, walked angrily to the fire and thrusted the pot of Floo Powder at her.

Shaking, Hermione took a handful of powder and recited the address Kingsley had sent to her.

Draco watched her disappear behind the emerald flames, his fists still clenched in rage.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry it's a bit later than usual today, I was out all day so rushed through posting this chapter this evening in order to keep to my Every Other Day posting rule. Hope I didn't miss any mistakes, read and review!<em>**

**_Love Gee._**


	11. Yiruma

_**It's getting increasingly difficult to write this so quickly, so, as of the next chapter i'm going to have to take longer posting. Sorry sorry sorry, I just don't have enough time any more! **_

**_Anyhoo, this chapter feels a little cheesy at the end, but I wanted to put it in. Read and review!_**

**_Love Gee._**

* * *

><p>When Hermione arrived in the right grate she was still shaking, her breath hitched on every puff of air and her arm was throbbing slightly where Malfoy had grabbed her. She fell out of the flames with a quiet whimper and landed on a soft, blue carpet. Warm hands flew to her sides.<p>

"Hermione, are you okay? What's wrong? What happened?" Kingsley asked frantically, whilst sitting her up.

"Yes, i'm fine," Hermione smiled shakily, "nothing happened, I-" she paused to think. Her instincts told her she shouldn't tell Kingsley what had happened. After all, he'd just over-react and it really wasn't anything she couldn't handle if Malfoy lost his temper once in a while. "I saw a spider in the fire." she smiled.

Kingsley looked unconvinced, but after giving her a penetrating stare, he stood up and held out a hand for Hermione. She took it willingly and tried to brush the ash from Astoria's clothes.

"Good to see you, Kingsley."

"And you, Miss Granger." he smiled back kindly.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, looking around at a cosy living room.

"An old muggle friend of mine is on holiday, i've been using his house for work for a few days now." he explained, and Hermione nodded. "So, how was your evening? Did everything go alright?" he asked like a gossiping house wife.

"Yes, it all went fine. I didn't find out much though. Only that it appears You Know Who hasn't been in contact with any of them since just after the war, and there's a load of new anti-muggle stuff going on, and _he_ might not rebuild Hogwarts to try and stop muggle-borns learning magic but there are loads of flaws to that plan so no-one really knows what he's going to do, and Bellatrix Lestrange thinks he has 'bigger things to deal with', do you think he's making more horcruxes?"

Kingsley let her babble on until she felt like stopping. Then, with a proud smile creeping upon his face, he sighed.

"Relax Hermione. You did a good job, well done. We thought that would be why he isn't rebuilding Hogwarts yet, and no, I don't think he'll try and make more. His soul's so fragile by now it would probably kill him before we could.

"Now, are you okay to go back to Malfoy Manor? You can't be comfortable there and I can find someone else to go for you?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, i'm fine. It's not even that bad there." she assured him.

"Okay, if you're sure. Really try and find out as much as you can about him and that snake, or anything for that matter. Er, it's only just gone ten thirty," he said, looking at his watch, "Do you have anything you can do until later?"

"Actually, I wondered if I could visit Ron?" she asked in reply.

Kingsley considered her. "Sure. Miss Greengrass has been in hiding at the Burrow, if he hasn't already guessed, you could probably tell young Mr. Weasley where you've been. Come back here at four and you can head back to the Manor."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Kingsley! See you at four!" she said as she walked happily back into the fire with a lump of green powder.

"The Burrow!"

Hermione whirred into the fireplace in the Weasley's living room. Everything was as she'd left it, apart from the fiery haired young lady sat in an armchair reading a book.

"Astoria! Where've you been? You aren't supposed to leave the house!" Ginny leapt up from the chair, and Hermione jumped on her in a rib crushing hug. Just as the young girl started to protest, the real Astoria walked in.

"Hermione?" she said in surprise.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Did someone say Hermione?" said a voice from the corridor Astoria entered from.

Ron Weasley wandered frowning into the room. There was a short silence as the crowd gazed at Hermione, who was staring nervously at Ron.

"Hello, Ronald."

He looked from her to Astoria, who was standing with one leg bent, fiddling with her hair. Next second, he had rushed over to Hermione and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She hugged him back, equally as tight, breathing in his scent like it was a mild perfume she just couldn't get enough of.

* * *

><p>Draco wandered aimlessly out of his bedroom. He had the freedom to move around his house without being interrupted as Hermione wasn't in, and yet, he could think of nothing he wanted to do. He made his way slowly down the corridor and stopped outside a room he hadn't visited for a long time.<p>

The room was big and white, and a large window at the end of it had a wide cushioned ledge beneath it, like a rather hard sofa. An acoustic guitar rested against a corner in the room, a large cobweb hung over it. On white shelves along the walls were pages and pages of close to unused sheet music. A huge piano filled most of the space.

Draco hesitated in the doorway. Cautiously, he walked over to the magnificently crafted piano, stroking a finger over the dusty surface as he went. He wiped the dust off on his trousers and pursed his lips at the bench beneath the enticing wood.

He hadn't played his piano since the Christmas holidays in his fifth year. He'd always had a talent for it, and it was something he looked forward to returning to all through the Hogwarts terms (Though he never told any of his friends about it), but when things turned really sour with his father, he never had the inspiration to play.

The cushioning on the bench welcomed Draco as he sat down. He rested his right hand lightly on the keys, feeling a shiver of anticipation race up his arm. He gently pressed down a simple chord, and the sound meandered flirtatiously around the room.

The rest was automatic. He didn't need to think as his left hand flew to join his right, he didn't think as he recalled his favourite pieces perfectly, letting himself become absorbed in the melodies he created, successfully tuning out any thoughts of the real world.

* * *

><p>Hermione hugged Ron tightly.<p>

She had loved seeing him again; although it had only been a week since she'd left, it felt like so much longer to them. Ron had told her all about what had happened while she'd been gone, about how they'd all been confused when Astoria joined them but when they adjusted to it, they'd realised she was quite nice, and how she'd been helpful and got on well with Ginny, and how agitated Ron was being stuck in his home without being able to talk to anyone who wasn't a Weasley too. Hermione felt sorry for him, but it was nothing compared to Ron's reaction to where Hermione had been.

Eventually she broke free of his warm arms. They said their goodbyes again and she whirled away in the flames, wondering about how she felt that Ron had made no attempt to be more than friends all day, and came to the conclusion that she simply didn't know how she felt.

She greeted Kingsley feeling no more, and no less, than contented.

When Hermione arrived in Malfoy's deserted bedroom she could faintly hear a tune she recognised. She wandered silently towards the music.

She hesitated when she reached the door that blocked the source of the noise. She knew Draco was embarrassed, for some reason, about playing the piano, and she'd already angered him enough that day.

Not wanting to interrupt him battled with her wish to keep listening. Eventually, she sat down on the floor in the corridor, pressed her ear to the wall and closed her eyes, taking in the music she hadn't heard in a long time.

Inside, Draco noticed the time. He had been playing for two and a half hours, and Granger said she'd be back at five. It was four thirty.

He played his favourite piece for the last time, and left the room quickly, shutting the door behind him. He almost trod on the girl propped against the wall.

"Holy shit, Granger!" he said as he steadied himself against the opposite wall, "What are you doing back already?"

Hermione jumped up too. "Sorry, I – I just - I got back early and I – I didn't want to disturb you," she stuttered.

"So you try to trip me up? Very mature!" he said sarcastically.

"No, calm down you idiot! I just knew you'd flip out if I walked in and I wanted to listen!"

Draco scowled at her and made an attempt to storm back to his room. She said something that stopped him, though.

"Yiruma, right? What you were just playing? A River Flows In You is one of my favourite compositions. And it was Dreams before that, right?" she asked.

He turned back to her slowly.

"Yes." he answered curtly.

"That's incredible. His pieces are really advanced, you're a very skilled musician." She spoke like she was talking about the weather. "Actually, i'm surprised you can play those. I mean, he is a muggle, where did you learn them?"

Draco half frowned, half smirked. "My childhood teacher wasn't quite as prejudiced as my parents. He thought some of the muggles were good, he left me lots of that music. My parents didn't know, of course, but they never really took an interest. What they didn't know didn't hurt them." he smiled to himself.

"Good for you." Hermione told him, with unwillingly increased respect for the ice blonde youth.

He let the corners of his lips turn up slightly in her direction, before nodding and continuing back to his bedroom.


	12. Hermione's Surprise

**_Sorry about the whole chapter mix up, I thought i'd fixed it and then I hadn't, it's been difficult. Either way, I hope it's actually alright by now and thanks to the people that told me about it, I literally wouldn't have noticed otherwise. Bleugh, here's chapter twelve(I hope), let me know what you think!_**

**_Love Gee._**

* * *

><p>The next week passed with no development for Hermione's investigation. She spoke to the House Elves every morning over breakfast with Malfoy, and soon discovered that the other two doors down the passage led to where they did the washing and where they lived. The Malfoy family had nine elves all together, ten before Dobby was accidently freed just over five years ago.<p>

Draco and Hermione had started eating lunch together, talking about intelligent topics like books they had read and music they shared. With only a few snide comments from each of them every day, they were reluctantly- and very _very_ unlikely to admit to themselves- forming an unusual, almost-friendly bond. Draco even accompanied Hermione to the library on Thursday afternoon, where she eventually, after much heated refusal, persuaded him to read something by a muggle author that she would pick up from her stuff at the Burrow next time she went back.

On Friday evening, Hermione went to have dinner at The Burrow, where she was joined by the whole Weasley family and the real Astoria. Ron sat opposite Hermione, next to Astoria, where she realised she felt no pang of jealously as he laughed and flirted with the attractive girl. They were a strange pair, but she saw how natural they were together and realised that they behaved more like a couple than she and Ron ever had.

After the meal, Hermione remembered her promise to Draco to pick up a book for him, so Ginny went with her to her old bedroom.

When she arrived in the room, Ginny sat on her creaky bed and smiled at her.

"So, why so happy?" Ginny asked with a slight knowing smirk.

"What do you mean?" Hermione enquired with genuine confusion.

"Nothing, I just haven't seen you this pleased in a long time. Don't get me wrong, it's great you're happy, but I thought you might be a bit upset that you're living with your enemy and your boyfriend's moving on without you."

Hermione hesitated. "What makes you say that?"

Ginny heaved a sigh. "You laugh all the time; you stand straighter than normal; you smile when no one's talking. You have that glint in your eye that means either you have a crush or you just won a thousand galleons ..."

Hermione looked up in horror. "I don't have a crush."

The pretty red head raised an eyebrow at her. "Alright, don't tell me. I never get to see you and the only opportunity for girl talk I have is a Slytherin who would probably have to talk about my brother, and i'm stuck here in this house in hiding so I can't exactly speak to any of my _real _friends, at least _they _would tell me about what's going on in their lives, but fine, you just get your stuff and leave me again."

"Ginny, don't do that, you know I would tell you if I did, but I don't!"

Her straight hair fell over her face as Ginny strategically looked down and played with her fingers. Hermione walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I do miss you, i'm sorry I can't be around to chat to you."

"Who do you chat to? You can't be this happy living alone with people you hate with no one to talk to, it's impossible. Unless of course, you don't hate the rotten little skrewt." she said slyly.

"Don't call him that, he's actually not as bad as everyone thinks. And I don't hate him at all, he's just misguided, but he's actually very intelligent and easy to talk to and good to others when he wants to be and oh my god I have a crush on Draco Malfoy."

Realization crashed down on her like an avalanche. How could she like him? She didn't even like him? He might not be what she thought he was but he was still a twat, there was no way she was stupid enough to fall for _Draco Malfoy_!

"I knew it!" Ginny jumped slightly with victory. "So he's a decent person, right? You don't just like him because he's smoking hot, do you? Because, I mean he _is_ gorgeous, but I thought you knew better than to like a bad boy just for being the hot bad boy. Although, you went out with Viktor Krum and he's an illiterate moron, so I guess I wouldn't be surprised."

"GINNY! Stop it, I barely like him, it's not like i'm in love with him or anything! Like you said, it's just a crush! It's probably just because he's the only bloke around and i'm lonely or something, it doesn't mean anything!" Hermione defended herself.

It appeared that Ginny had completely ignored her though, because she smiled eagerly and asked, "Does he like you too?"

"No, of course not. He hates everything about me. He's probably only even being nice to me because I look like Astoria the whole time." But then she remembered the night after the party. She'd changed back into herself, and hadn't he told her she wasn't like he always thought?

'_No, i'm being stupid,'_ she thought to herself, _'He doesn't like me, and even if he did it wouldn't matter. It's not like we could ever be together! And I don't want to be with him, it's far too complicated. We're both much better off never hearing from each other again as soon as I stop living with him and his death eater family.'_

* * *

><p>Draco sat fully-clothed on his bed, scowling around the dimly lit room. '<em>What the hell is Granger doi<em>_ng?' _he thought to himself. _'She left ages ago, what could be keeping her so late?'_

He stood up and started pacing his room. Truth be told, he really just wanted to go to bed. It was nearly one in the morning, and sitting around alone waiting for Granger to get back from her stupid little parties was not how he wanted to spend his Friday nights. Admittedly, going to bed with a book was hardly any better, but considering he never wanted to see his old 'friends' from Hogwarts again, he had nothing better to do.

Another agitated few minutes ticked by.

'_What's the point?' _Draco thought dramatically, _'Why am I trying to be courteous to _Granger_? She's clearly not thinking about me, why should I keep myself up for her?'_

Jaw set and fists clenched, Draco pulled off his clothes and replaced them with his comfortable pyjama bottoms, before slumping onto his bed and ripping an old book as he hoisted it from his table. He repaired it with his wand and opened it more gently.

Though he had read the book many times before, that night he didn't take a word of it in. His eyes just glazed over and he found himself staring into nothing, thinking about nothing. Just as he was about to give up and go to sleep, his fire lit up green and Hermione stepped out of it, looking lost and anxious. Her usually confident face was confused, and she was biting her lip. Seeing her so ruffled emptied all angry thoughts from his mind as he got up cautiously and moved towards her.

"Granger, what's wrong?" he asked, genuinely worried.

"Nothing, I don't know what you mean." she replied shakily with a forced smile.

"Seriously, something's obviously bothering you. So what's in your head?" Draco felt like he was about to try and comfort her with a hand, but, realising he didn't know what would be comforting from him of all people, he stayed firmly still, very close to the fretting girl.

She watched his am twitch like he was about to touch her and looked up into his eyes.

"Do you really care?" Hermione asked as a real question, but from the look on his face she could tell Draco had taken it as an accusation.

He was about to retaliate, but something stopped him.

Hermione stared hard at his shocked face. When he didn't respond, she strode briskly out of his room and away from the close contact that made her pulse quicken.


	13. Uncareful Caring

**_Hello chaps, hope you're well! I don't have much to say today, so i'm just going to bring up how completely and utterly amazingly wonderful 'Artemis Sagittarius Malfoy' is. Just uhh._**

**_Hope you like the chapter, I know it's a bit short but the next one is the longest one yet, so yeah. Read and review!_**

* * *

><p>Draco inhaled the steam from his shower; the thick air fogged his mind and dimmed his senses, leaving him with the strange sensation of being on St Mungo's best pain killing potion. He welcomed the feeling, being intent on forgetting the <em>unwelcome <em>epiphany that had corrupted his mind just over eight hours earlier.

When Hermione had asked him that accusatory question, it had occurred to him that, yes, he did care. Upon further investigation he had realised that he not only cared for her safety, he cared that she probably didn't care for his, and though that made his caring unrequited, it only intensified how much he cared and cared about caring. He also cared that he, as Draco Malfoy, had created a strong persona of being completely _un_caring, so strong that he himself struggled to accept that he actually cared, but it never occurred to him to care that he cared for someone of her heritage. So that was good.

He stepped out of the shower, and was so hit by the wave of caring that he forgot to be careful, tripped, hit the mirror opposite with a crash and landed awkwardly on the floor, where polished glass shattered loudly around him.

His head throbbed, he could already feel bruises forming underneath his tough skin and one hand was bleeding profusely onto the tiled floor. Biting back the rude curse he wanted to shout, Draco stood up, grumbling, and tied a hand towel over the cut. After wrapping a bigger towel round his waist and fetching his wand from his room, he fixed the mirror and cleaned up.

* * *

><p>"Could you pass the water please Malfoy?" asked Hermione, after wolfing down a large bowl of cereal.<p>

Draco picked up the jug and winced as it rubbed against his cut. Just as it slipped out of his hands, Hermione caught it, only splashing the both of them a little bit.

"Shit! Sorry, you're wet..." He lost his train of thought as his eyes roved over her chest, where a large patch had gone see-through with the water. Through the soggy material, he could see a white lace bra that supported Astoria's breasts wonderfully. A small red bow at the centre teased him inappropriately.

Hermione shrank as she saw the trail his vision followed. "Don't worry, just stop looking at Astoria's chest like that and everything will be dandy..."

Draco's head snapped up as soon as she said it, blushing intensely.

She smiled, before opting to be kind and changing the subject. "What's wrong with your hand, anyway?"

"Oh, nothing, I was clumsy."

"What happened? Give it to me, I know healing charms." She reached for his freezing hand and peeled off the more-discreet-than-the-hand-towel plaster. Seeing that it wasn't too deep, she took out her wand and started muttering the charm under her breath.

"Thanks," he said as she let go of his hand and poured herself a glass of water, the warmth lingered on his freshly healed skin. "It's a bit embarrassing, I tripped getting out of the shower and smashed the mirror on my way down."

Hermione choked into her glass, her face flushing redder than Malfoys had. It took her a few seconds to rid her mind of the image of Malfoy's glistening body after a shower, beads of water trailing lower-

"You alright, Granger?" Draco smirked, happy that he wasn't the one looking like a fool again.

"Fine, yeah, i'm good," she spluttered, "just, err, drank my water weirdly."

He nodded and turned back to his newspaper, smiling smugly.

* * *

><p>Hermione choked for the second time in one day.<p>

"Pardon?" asked a horrified Hermione.

"I suggested you take Draco, after all, your parents must want to meet him! Or we could invite them here, have a nice meal with the in-laws?" Narcissa winked eagerly.

Hermione was stunned. What could she say to get out of this one? Once again, she was saved by Draco's quick thinking.

"Mr and Mrs Greengrass would probably like more notice, Mother, I wouldn't want to be rude and turn up uninvited. There's no need to invite them here though, the manor can be overwhelming and I can visit another day, right Astoria?"  
>Hermione nodded a bit too hard and got a head rush.<p>

"There," Draco said confidently, "I can go next week."

Narcissa smiled proudly at her son. "Always so thoughtful Draco, we did raise you well!"

Hermione didn't hear this (She would have snorted if she had: Draco Malfoy, thoughtful!), she was too busy panicking inside her head. What did he mean, he could 'go next week'? Where was he going? He knew full well she wasn't going to the Greengrass', what was he playing at?

When safely back in their wing, she asked him this.

"Don't worry, we can bugger off somewhere for a while and then forge a note from your- I mean, Astoria's- parents saying what a delight I was to have over. It will all be _dandy, _as you say."

She held him back as he turned to disappear into his room.

"_We_ can bugger off somewhere? I don't know where _you're_ going, I want to use that time to see my friends! And it's not like you can go anywhere else, if anyone sees you then the whole mission is blown!" she countered angrily.

"I didn't say we'd split up, that'd be stupid. If you're desperate to see your friends _again_, then we'll go see your friends."

She couldn't stop him as he hid behind his door that time. Angry, worried and confused, she followed his lead and flew into her own room, slamming the door behind her with a loud but satisfying boom.


	14. The Burrow

**_Well, my perfect potterheads, I lied. It turns out that this chapter is not the longest yet, by about fifty words. I hope you are not too offended by this to continue reading, and maybe if you're SUPER magnificent you might leave a review? (A girl can dream...)_**

**_Anyhoo, enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Hermione visibly cringed as she walked through the house with Malfoy. It was Friday evening, and she and Draco had arranged to arrive at the Burrow at 5:30 so she didn't have to look like Astoria all night. She had half hoped Mrs. Weasley would object when she asked if Malfoy could join her on her next visit, but of course the kind woman had offered to do anything to help her. Ron hadn't been so agreeable. Hermione was sure he was verging on ripping out his eye balls in response to the news, but it appeared he really wanted to support her, even if that meant being civil to Draco Malfoy in his own home.<p>

"Have a good night, kids! See you tomorrow!" Narcissa smiled as the couple disappeared in the flames that were distinctly larger than those in Draco's smaller, personal fireplace.

They arrived in Astoria's fireplace rather edgily, where they were greeted by a homely living room.

"Malfoy, I need a quick word before we go." Hermione said as they stepped out of the fire. "I know what you think of me and the people we're going to meet, trust me, they think just as badly of you. But if there is _any _trouble from you; from snide remarks to full blown duelling, I will personally see to it that you go to hell. You can forget help from the order, if you-know-who has something against you you can deal with it alone, not to mention the trouble you'll be receiving from our side. I mean it. _Not a word_ unless it's 'bend over while I kiss your ass'."

"I'm sure you'll _take me down_, but really Granger? I'm a Slytherin. Did you really think I would pick a fight with a house full of Gryffindors on my own?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Shall we go then?"

He stepped back in to the fireplace and held out a hand for Hermione when she didn't move. She ignored this and followed him into the cramped space, grabbed a handful of floo powder and called out, "The Burrow!"

* * *

><p>Ron waited with a blank face in an arm chair in his living room. Astoria sat by his legs, her head rested on his knee as she put red nail polish on her perfectly cared for finger nails. She wore muggle clothes; dark blue jeans and a black cardigan over a red tank top.<p>

Suddenly Ron burst out of his seat, knocking the young lady on the floor and smudging a few of her wet nails. He stood up straight and watched intently as the fire glowed emerald. Two figures he recognised appeared.

Hermione walked out smiling and embraced Ron tightly, while Draco stood awkwardly by the fire, looking around.

"Hey Ron, how've you been?" she asked.

"Not bad," he replied, trying to keep his attention away from the blonde boy next to them. "Miss being outside though. There was a Quidditch match I wish I could've seen on Wednesday night. How about you?"

"Same old same old. Miss you horrible lot." she said teasingly.

"I bet." Ron said bitterly, directing a frosty glare towards Malfoy. "Malfoy." he said in greeting.

"Weasley." Draco replied, somehow managing to not look or sound less than happy to see him.

At that moment, Astoria got up and stood next to Ron.

"Hello Draco," she smiled and held out a hand for him to shake. He took it, allowing a small smile to bend his lips. "Isn't it weird that our parents think we're getting married next year, and this is the first time we've officially met?"

Ron moved slightly closer to Astoria and Draco shifted his weight, which, incidentally, left him leaning towards Hermione. An uncomfortable silence passed as the four young witches and wizards fidgeted quietly.

Hermione was the first to break it. "So, where are the others?"

"Ginny's upstairs, the boys are in the garden and Mum's in the kitchen." Ron answered bluntly.

"Hm. Shall we go join them outside?"

"Good idea!" Astoria said enthusiastically. She took Ron's stiff arm and started leading him through the house.

* * *

><p>Draco hovered behind Hermione while she mingled with the Weasleys. It didn't bother him. He wouldn't know what to say if they did engage him in conversation. When her appearance changed at six, she went upstairs to change her clothes and he quickly excused himself to the bathroom, which he found on his own as no-one offered to show him the way.<p>

Upon re-entry to the garden, he saw Hermione had chosen a pair of nicely fitting jeans and a slightly baggy jumper that dangled just above her waist at the front, revealing a small patch of tanned midriff. Her hair waved to one side of her shoulder, and though she clearly had spent next to no time organising her appearance, she looked radiant as she laughed in front of the setting sun. Another Weasley was also there; Draco didn't acknowledge her clothing as he gazed at his unlikely companion.

At around seven, Mrs. Weasley called them all to dinner. Draco observed as they set up tables in the garden, and though he did his best to stay out of the way, he couldn't help but be envious of the relaxed atmosphere; chatter filled the breezy air, the Weasley twins showcased tricks to the small crowd's delight, barely a second flew by when no-one was laughing. Even Astoria joined in like she was one of them – If he hadn't known better, he wouldn't have guessed in a million years that she was a Slytherin.

"Malfoy, come sit down!" Hermione shouted as some of them began to take seats. It seemed the general mood had affected her too, as there was no hint of resentment as she smiled over at him.

He wondered over to the tables, heading for the seat next to Hermione, when Astoria moved to sit there too. He looked around, horrified. There were empty seats dotted around, but all next to people he didn't think would appreciate him joining them.

"Are you alright, Draco?" asked Astoria, as she noticed him standing awkwardly behind her.

He smiled and nodded, and, gulping hard on the lump in his throat, walked slowly towards the chair next to Ron; at least he knew how that Weasley would react to him.

"Um, do you mind if I sit here?" he asked his old enemy, looking very apologetic.

The red-head looked desperately across the table. Hermione, Ginny and Astoria were talking animatedly, it looked like they couldn't be interrupted if he tried. He nodded.

Still cautiously, Draco pulled out the chair and sat in it, straight backed and tense. Ron turned to talk to the man Draco thought was called Bill, and Draco returned, relieved, to watching the girls, still astounded at how they acted together.

* * *

><p>While the last scrapes of food were forked into the crowd's mouths, Mr. Weasley arrived.<p>

"Sorry i'm late everyone," he said, "Kingsley and I had some trouble. _But_ I do have some good news: The Falmouth Falcons are playing the Appleby Arrows next Tuesday, we're all going!"

An orchestra of shocked voices greeted his words, all mainly asking how he did it.

"Well, it's just a small game, a few of us can take Polyjuice potion, the rest disillusionment charms. It's risky, but I thought you all deserve some time out of the house." The balding man pulled a plate of food towards him and everyone erupted into talk of Quidditch.

"The Falcons'll win that one, easy!" said Ron.

Draco then piped up his first full sentence of the night. "Yeah, the Falcons have really good chasers, but they haven't been the same since they got smashed by the Canons two years ago."

Ron stared at him. "You remember that game?"

Draco relaxed. He knew Quidditch. "Of course, that was one of their best defeats in twenty years!"

Ron continued to stare, completely shocked.

"It was fair enough though, that was Joey Jenkins' best season. And no doubt they were determined to do well after the Tornadoes beat them, man that was a bad game." he continued.

"You support The Chudley Canons?" asked an astounded Ron.

Draco nodded.

"What do you think of the new seeker?"

* * *

><p>It wasn't until midnight that they left.<p>

Draco and Ron, and other Weasley's at various intervals, had become so wrapped up in Quidditch talk, their conversation only paused at ten thirty when Fred and George started recounting the Hogwarts games. Sensing danger, Hermione had interfered by asking Draco what time they had to go back. When he told them they could leave at any point, the boys snatched him straight back to their conversation.

Hermione stood by anxiously, but for no reason. By the end of the night, the whole family had vowed to invite him to one of their family games in the field at the top of the hill. She and Astoria shook their heads in exasperation; in school neither of the boys could stand to be near each other, and yet, there they were organising when they could meet for a friendly game and a meal!

Eventually Hermione managed to escape the sports talk to go and fetch the book she didn't get the other night. The pair left smiling, still intoxicated from the contentment in the air.

When they arrived in Draco's dark bedroom, he fell straight on the bed with a happy sigh. Hermione sat on the edge of the soft mattress, forgetting to be guarded around her enemy.

"Well that went well." she summarised.

He rolled over to look at her and smiled, "Yeah. I had a good time." Then he added as an afterthought, "At the Weasley's house. That will never stop being weird."

The pair laughed and Hermione gave up, finally relaxing back onto the bed, her head close to his stomach.

"Hermione?" he asked quietly, staring at the ceiling.

"Mmhmm?" she responded, her eye lids involuntarily shut already.

"Did it bother you? That I was there tonight? That I got on with you and your friends?"

She thought about it, and drowsily replied, "No. I don't think it ever did. I was just worried that you wouldn't try and get on with Ron like you do with me."

There was a long pause as Draco took in what she said.

"I don't try with you." he started speaking slowly and quietly. "I did at first, but it just started coming naturally. When I learned to accept that we get on, I realised just how well we get on, how much I like your company. I like you. And I do care, a lot."

Silence greeted his words. Though Hermione hadn't responded yet, it felt good to say what was on his mind. He didn't want Hermione to think he still hated her, after all, it burned him to know she still despised him. But then, why would she care that he didn't like her if she didn't like him? And more importantly, why had she still not said anything?

His eyes moved away from the ceiling to gaze at her.

Hermione's eyes were shut and her mouth open slightly. As if on cue, she started to breathe heavier, her chest visibly moving under the soft, thick fabric of her jumper.

Draco didn't know how long he spent watching her. He didn't really notice he was doing it. Eventually he became aware of his shoes, and then hers. He silently changed into his pyjama bottoms and, gently, removed her shoes and shifted her so her head hit his pillow and a blanket covered her. He then took the thinner bed cover for himself and laid on the very edge of the large mattress, far enough away that she wouldn't be too alarmed when she woke up in his bed.


	15. Waking Up On Saturday

Hermione woke with a start. She was spread over a large, soft bed, her arms were resting on cool flesh and muscles that weren't hers supported her neck. Horrified, she opened her eyes and gasped.

A ray of light had broken free of the curtains to illuminate Draco Malfoy's toned chest, looking even paler under the contrast of her tanned arms lying across him.

Her first instinct was to jump away immediately and run very quickly to her own room, but she didn't do that. Her mind was racing. Why was she in such intimate positions with Draco Malfoy, in Draco Malfoy's bed, while Draco Malfoy's chest was bare? That thought led to an even more alarming thought. Looking down she saw she was fully clothed, and relief swelled over her.

She stayed awkwardly holding herself up for over a minute, thinking hard. It soon occurred to her that, when she had woken she had had no idea what she was doing there, and by the way he was dressed compared to her, she knew Draco had been awake longer than her, so clearly it wasn't a case of sleepwalking into his personal space. Which of course begged the question of, Why hadn't Draco objected to her turning up in his bed with him? Then she remembered she really didn't mind being curled up next to him, it wasn't exactly indecent. And so far that night she had slept ridiculously well, she couldn't recall any fresh nightmares at all. Slowly, she lowered her upper torso back to rest on the bed, resuming her previous position on Draco's arm.

Hermione allowed her heavy lids to close once more, embracing the comfort that stole her.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke again with the uneasy feeling that she was being watched. When she remembered where she was, her spirits sank. How could she have thought he wouldn't be angry? She should've left when she woke up in the night!<p>

Feeling apprehensive, she opened her eyes. Draco was staring at her, but he didn't look angry.

In an awed voice, Draco stated, "It's ten thirty."

True enough, the clock on his wall read ten thirty-two.

Draco hadn't slept in past nine for over two years. He hadn't had any bad dreams or random awakenings over night either.

"Um, why am I in your bed?" Hermione asked.

Draco hesitated. "We got back from Weasley's and you crashed here. We talked for a bit, but I don't know how much you heard. You were out pretty quickly."

They laid there silently for a little longer, both aware that neither were making any efforts to move.

"Did – Did I make plans to play Quidditch with the _Weasleys_?" Malfoy asked in disbelief.

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, that was an interesting conversation to watch."

More silence followed them.

"We should get up." said Hermione.

"Yeah." Draco agreed.

Neither moved.

* * *

><p>By the time they had finally got up, showered and dressed, it was half past eleven. While they were still in bed, Draco had suggested Brunch, and the thought of food had sparked their will to move. It turns out comfort and sleep is second only to monumental amounts of food on a list of their priorities.<p>

"FOOOOOD!" Hermione said playfully as she entered the corridor to wait for Draco. She knocked on his door to hurry him along, and when he called her in she found him sat on the edge of his bed, reading the book she had left him.

"How're you finding The Boy In The Striped Pyjamas?" she asked with a smug smile. She knew he'd read it, no matter how many times he claimed he wouldn't.

"It's good. There's a kind of childishness in the way it's written, only it's quite endearing." he commented, inserting his book mark to the correct page and placing the novel on his cabinet.

"Maybe when you're done i'll get you The Curious Incident Of The Dog In The Night-Time. It's not the same, but it's similar."

Draco simply nodded, before gesturing towards the door to signal that he was ready to leave.

They proceeded to the kitchens and ate with no mention of the fact that they had, effectively, slept together.

* * *

><p>"So, how was your night?" Narcissa asked as they sat down for dinner.<p>

For some reason Hermione felt like blushing, but instead she smiled and replied "Very nice, thank you, we'll have to do it again some time."

The blush finally appeared when she saw Draco raise an eyebrow and smirk at his plate out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, the letter we received this morning gave that opinion too. Mrs Greengrass congratulated me on 'raising such a charming and beautiful little boy'."

Hermione, forgetting to be confused about who sent the letter, snorted into her own plate, trying and failing to hold back her laugh. As she composed herself, she saw Draco blushing and scowling at her discreetly.

Across the table, the usually silent Lucius cleared his throat. "It's nice to know you're making a good impression, my beautiful little boy." Though it was clear he meant it as a joke, Hermione was astounded at how serious he came off.

The three of them grinned at Draco, who kept his increasingly reddening face directed towards his food.

As the pair wondered back, Draco turned to Hermione, still embarrassed.

"Did you send that letter?" he accused.

She brushed this off and smiled, "No, i'm guessing Ron and Astoria had some fun."

Draco pursed his lips. "Speaking of, is Astoria with Weasley?" he asked with interest.

"Kind of," she replied knowledgeably, "I think they would be if it weren't for me."

"Why?"

Hermione sighed. "Ronald and I were kind of a couple. For about an hour. It happened at Hogwarts, but there was so much death and pain, it felt wrong to get into it. And when -" her voice cracked slightly, "when Harry – it just didn't happen."

Draco looked at her. She was staring determinedly away from him, slouching while her shaky hands hung sadly by her sides. He brushed her arm with gentle fingers, hoping it would comfort her.

Apparently it had, as Hermione turned back to face him, a stubborn smile painted over her pained expression.

"Anyway, I think that's the reason they're not going all out. I wish they would. Who knows how long they'll get together."

A dense silence followed them through the last corridor, where they parted with another brush of hands.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hee hee, I know what happens in the next chapter! It's currently being checked through by- I suppose you could call her- a Beta. But yes, that will be fun. Urm, hope you liked this chapter, my love to all you brilliant readers, feel free to review! <em>****_Love Gee._**

**_(P.S, It may actually be a few days longer to wait from now on. School started the day after I got my Pottermore e-mail, so i'm a bit pre-occupied...)_**


	16. A Very Bad Dream

**_kjsdfjvhfba Sorry it's been a while! I just don't like posting them until I finish the next chapter and stuff's been busy again and i'm still not used to having things to do again and uuhhhhhh but yeah here it is! You may have noticed that i've changed the rating. I'm really sorry, but I'm just worried the end of this chapter could be unsuitable. I hope it doesn't upset anyone, i'm going to put this symbol:_**

**_!$!_**

**_In where you should stop reading if you're super duper sensitive to sexual stuff. I don't think it's too bad, but yeah. Just incase._**

**_Read and review :) _****_Love Gee._**

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione woke with dark circles around their eyes for the next few days. The nightmares had returned with a vengeance, and both struggled to sleep even when they wanted to – which was rare, as sleeping was so horrifying.<p>

The conversation slowed with their reflexes. Occasionally, one of them would try and talk about something new, but they only found really engaging moments discussing the usual topics: books; music; mocking each other; starting friendly arguments over anything, just for the sake of it; and the news. They were starting to wear out most of them.

Hermione had sent Ron a letter to the Burrow on Saturday.

_R_

_I really enjoyed your last letter, it was ingeniously written. My room-mate didn't agree. I think some of the content may have embarrassed him. _

_The last time we saw each other was brilliant, I really enjoyed myself, and i'm so glad you weren't too bothered about that thing I brought with me. _

_Give my love to everyone, H._

To this, she received a reply saying:

_H_

_I'm glad you liked our letter, we enjoyed writing it very much. I find it tremendously funny that your room-mate didn't like it._

_I liked seeing you too, and I appreciate that you may need to bring it again, but I hope you can leave it at home some-times._

_That snake in my house isn't quite the pest we thought it would be. Actually, I really like it. I hope you aren't too disgusted, but I hope to have it with me for as long as it can/would like to stay. What do you think about that?_

_Love you forever, R._

Hermione felt very smug after reading that. She quickly sent him her blessing, completely happy he was happy and not at all jealous or bitter, surprisingly.

* * *

><p>A strange creature flew through the air, black robes billowing behind it. The night evolved into a room with an arch at the end. A monstrous snake slithered underneath a plaque reading 'Draco', and through dark, eerie corridors. Then the corridors evolved into a large bedroom, an ice blonde man scrambled helplessly in green bed covers for his wand, a white hand pointed the Elder Wand towards the struggling boy, a figure with flaming red hair flew out of the fire, a flash of green light burned behind Hermione's eyes and she woke with a start.<p>

Sweat covered Hermione's body and night-shirt. She leapt out of bed with a roll to rival a ninja, snatched up her wand and rushed to fumble behind her curtains. She twisted the hook frantically and burst through the door with her wand raised, but no idea what she would do when she got there.

Draco woke abruptly as Hermione saw the all but empty room. She slumped to the floor with a loud whimper, shaking violently and resisting the urge to vomit. Shocked and confused, Draco gathered his wits and jumped to join her, wrapping his arms around her before he'd even knelt down. She fell into him immediately, glad of his cold body against her own boiling skin.

"Granger, what happened? Talk to me!" he said, glancing back and forth towards her room and the door that stood ajar.

She just shook her head, barely remembering she had a voice, let alone how to use it.

"Okay, i'm going to go check everything's fine, i'll be right back –"

"No!" she interrupted, gripping his shoulders to stop him going and finally showing the tears streaming down her face. "No." she croaked weakly.

Draco stared at her. She was a huge mess; her hair was crazy, sweat had made her skin sticky, she was the palest he'd ever seen her and she'd let her wand clatter to the floor. He knew she wouldn't fall apart like that if there was any danger, so he pulled her close and rocked her slightly, whispering the same two words of reassurance repeatedly, mingled with comforting hushes.

Eventually she calmed down enough to be quiet, though she was still shaking weakly. Draco stayed with her, just holding her silently on the floor of his bedroom while she cried on his bare shoulder.

After an unrecognizably long time, when the shaking had stopped, Draco lifted Hermione's chin to face him.

"Do you want to move to the bed? It might be a bit more comfortable..."

Hermione nodded, resting her weight on his body as she tried to get up. He practically lifted her across the room and safely on the mattress, scared that she would fall if he didn't.

"I'm going to get you a glass of water," He smiled as she grabbed his arm, but gently peeled it off and placed it back with the rest of her ligaments. "I'll be back before you know it. Don't worry, Granger."

True enough, Hermione barely had time to bite her lip before he came back through the door with a glass of water and something in brightly coloured wrapping. He sat on the edge of the bed and helped her drink, before unwrapping the item and handing it to her.

"Coconut Ice," Draco captioned, "None of us really like them so Mum just had them put in a bowl for decoration. Thought you might need some sugar."

Hermione took the pink shimmering squares cautiously, but when she bit into it she immediately started feeling better. It was like a sped up version of when she was little, the first meal after an illness that made her feel so much stronger.

Draco got up to finally close the door between their bedrooms, and when he turned back she had already gained back some of the colour in her skin. She smiled weakly at him from the mountain of pillows.

"Thank you, Malfoy." she said croakily, having not completely regained the use of her voice.

"It's no problem," he replied kindly and sat back on the bed. "So, what actually happened?"

"Oh, please don't think i'm too pathetic. I know I overreacted now, but you know what it's like in the moment?"

He gazed at her blankly.

"I had a bad dream."

There was a short pause before Draco said, "I get that."

Hermione stared at him.

"Sometimes they can be really vivid. Trust me, i've got myself in worse states than that."

She blinked in disbelief. Was Draco Malfoy trying to make her feel better at his own cost?

"Why do you look so shocked?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just surprised. You never seemed like the kind of person who would admit something just to make someone like me feel better."

Draco looked down. "Me too, a little bit. But I can't see myself doing the same for someone who isn't like you."

Her brow furrowed. Before she could ask what he meant, he spoke again.

"You look a lot better, if you don't want to move I can sleep somewhere else? The sofa in the little tea-room can fold out if I move the table –"

"No! I mean, can't you stay? With me?"

More staring connected the pair.

"You mean on the floor?" he asked.

"If you really want to. But we both slept here the other night and, like you said, it might be a bit more comfortable on the bed."

Draco thought about it. "Okay, sure. Can I just ask, why are you so afraid of me leaving?"

"I... I'm not really sure, to be honest." she said, before making up her mind. "You were in my dream, and I guess i'm mostly scared for you, but I don't think that's the whole reason."

Draco's spirits lifted. "You're scared for me." he stated, feeling his insides flair. '_She's scared for me, she can't hate me!'_ he thought happily.

"Yeah, well, blame my kind heart." she defended.

He let a wide smile melt onto his face like a chocolate fountain.

"Stop smirking, it's not like I told you I love you! Um, you've done a lot for me tonight, so I'll understand if you don't want to, but could you please do me a favour?"

Draco nodded, forcing his grin off his face as much as he could.

"This shirt is disgusting, but I don't think I can stand alone. Could you maybe get me another and help me change, please?"

He laughed, rolled his eyes and muttered, "Women!" before obediently opening the concealed door and fetching a clean, large shirt for her to change into. It wasn't until then that he realised that he'd already spent a long time alone with a very attractive woman wearing nothing but an old shirt and her knickers, and he was about to help her change that shirt. What the _hell_ was she doing?

He walked back into his room like he'd just been told that unicorns are actually hags in disguise.

"So, um, how do you want to do this?" he asked, desperately thinking of how much of what he says could be interpreted wrongly, in the wrong situation – which, of course, he was currently tip-toeing around the edge of.

Hermione's cheeks were tinted pink, still too pale for the colour to reach it's full extent.

"I- I'll use the bed sheet to, um, cover myself, and then you just help me get it off and on, if you're still okay with it?" she said awkwardly.

"Good idea, let's- let's do that."

Slowly and carefully, Draco managed to help Hermione sit up straight and change her shirt without him seeing more than her deliciously dainty backbones. He thought it better not to bring up the fact that there was really no point in all the extra effort put in, as he had already seen what she was trying to cover up and could recall that image perfectly in his mind whenever he pleased. Which, as a teenage boy with no girlfriend, was often.

"Thanks," Hermione said as she leant back into the pillows.

"It's no problem. Really, I can help you change your shirt whenever you want." he grinned cheekily.

Hermione laughed.

Draco stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, where he sat down and folded himself snugly and intricately into the blanket. He looked up to see Hermione laughing at him.

"What? I get cold feet!" he exclaimed, only spurring her laughter on. Soon he began to laugh too, realising he must look pretty absurd in his cocoon of bedding.

Hermione sighed out of her giggling fit. "Can I ask you a personal question, Malfoy?"

"Fire away."

"When did you become a decent human being?" she asked jokingly, rolling onto her side to look at him.

"Hmm, that's a toughie," he answered with mock seriousness, "Could you repeat the question?"

They laughed together again, then laid silently for a length of time. Neither were thinking about time though, so it's impossible to judge just how long they laid in bed together, desperately wanting to touch each other but not daring to actually do it.

"Sorry for waking you up." Hermione said quietly.

"That's okay. I prefer you in hysterics over what I was dreaming."

"Must be bad to prefer me?" she said, not entirely talking about the hysterics.

"It was bad." he said, making her fall into a pit of self-hatred. "But, I do surprise myself with how much I prefer you."

Hermione's insides lit up as he rolled over to join her facing each other.

"Does that surprise you?"

Hermione grinned. "Bitch, please, we both know i'm fabulous!" she said sarcastically, twirling her hair round her finger emphatically and winking.

"You are, rather." Draco said, not bothered by their close proximity.

**_!$!_**

Hermione subtly moved in towards him and he did the same, their eyes were uncertain and excited. When he didn't jump back, she let her lids fall and his lips hit hers in an intoxicating kiss. Draco's hands fell to her sides to pull her closer, and she yielded immediately, suddenly regaining all her lost energy. She weaved her fingers through his lusciously soft hair as the kiss became deeper, one of his hands traced lower, leaving a trail of goose-bumps from her hip down to her knee, where it became stronger, hoisting her leg over so she was straddling him.

She arched her back, pressing her body against his and cursing the material that separated them. Draco had the same idea, and he sat up slightly in order to thrust the bed covers away from their merging forms. His hands returned to her body, sliding up her shirt slightly and forever pulling her closer.

Soon, Hermione had had enough of his impossible teasing. She broke free of his lips to sit up on top of him (the movement causing the sensitive spot below his navel squirm with excitement) and wrenched her shirt over her head. She paused on her way back to his perfect mouth and stared anxiously into his smouldering eyes, biting her lip. He simply pulled her closer and nibbled on the lip himself. She melted straight back into his warm body, and Draco took another very willing girl for his own.


	17. A NotSoPerfect Morning After

"Morning, Granger."

Hermione opened her eyes. Draco was sat on the edge of his bed- the bed she was sprawled carelessly in- holding a mug with steam rising from it. His hair was very elegantly dishevelled, and a healthy grin polluted his usually sour face, making him even more handsome.

She yawned and stretched, feeling that familiar satisfied ache on her muscles. It was then that she became aware that she was still very, very naked. She jolted upright and yanked a sheet over her so violently that she became unbalanced and hit the mattress with a yelp.

Draco laughed so hard he spilt some tea on the floor, eventually placing the mug down next to his own and a plate of croissants.

"If you're done laughing!" Hermione said from the bed, adjusting herself to sit upright.

He composed himself and sat back down. "I brought breakfast. Thought you might want to stay in bed. Didn't exactly get much sleep last night…"

Hermione let out an exasperated laugh and a blush, and went straight to the food. Chuckling, Draco followed suit and sat cross-legged by her feet.

They talked and ate for half an hour, after which Hermione put her half-empty mug back down on the table.

"Right, i've got to get my potion." she sighed, awkwardly trying to get up without dropping the covers.

"No, no, no!" Draco objected with a hand on her knee, "I'll get it for you. You finish your tea."

Hermione smiled happily and settled herself back on the bed. "It's in the desk!"

Draco wondered through the secret door and headed towards the desk, picking up a large book lying haphazardly on his way. He assumed she had knocked it off on her way out of bed during the night.

The desk had multiple drawers and compartments. Instead of calling out and asking where it was, Draco set to work opening all of the drawers and looking around. There he stumbled upon a few pieces of parchment, and, without thinking he would be invading her privacy (he'd already done that...), he began to read the top of the pile.

"Malfoy, what's up?"

Draco had just appeared in the doorway. He raised the parchment in his hands and read aloud, "That snake in my house isn't quite the pest we thought it would be. Actually, I really like it. I hope you aren't too disgusted, but I hope to have it with me for as long as it can/would like to stay. What do you think about that? _Love you forever_."

Hermione's expression kept changing from puzzled to angry and back again. "You shouldn't have read my letters, and what's your point?"

Draco threw the letter at the floor, making her jump. "Is _this_ the reason for last night? Your boyfriend moved on and you wanted revenge, is that all I am to you?"

She was completely bewildered. "No, Draco!"

"Did you fake your little break down, too? Fucking hell, Granger, how desperate can you be?" he spat.

"How dare you! I told you, Ron and I never happened –"

"Oh yeah, what else did you lie about?"

She recoiled. "What? It's the truth!"

Draco laughed darkly and paced across his room. "Do you think i'm an idiot? You fucked Weasley, how is that not it happening?"

"Where did you get that? Ronald never touched me!"

He picked a mug from the table and flung it at the wall with a smash. "Don't lie to me, Granger! I know virgins, I've _had_ virgins, last night you were not one!"

Angry tears were forming in her eyes. "Oh right, and it never occurred to you that it could have been someone else! Of course, only Ron Weasley would _ever_ touch me!"

"Don't try the tearful act Granger, it won't work on me again! You're a filthy, slutty liar and I can't believe you're not in Slytherin!"

And with that, Draco stormed out of his door, claiming he was going for a shower and leaving Hermione crying on his bed.

* * *

><p>Draco ran his hands through his sodden hair.<p>

He wasn't upset that she had used him; most of his own sexual conquests had been meaningless, just him wanting to blow off steam. It wasn't exactly difficult, girls at Hogwarts practically queued up to get used by him, even knowing he would blank them as soon as they put their clothes back on.

No, the reason he was so angry with Hermione was disappointment. He thought he had found a good woman; intelligent, beautiful, _Gryffindor._ He felt like he was being accepted by a good guy, and maybe he really was on his way to being a changed man and escaping the Malfoy name. But it was all bullshit. She didn't respect him, she just needed someone to help tarnish her own name, and who better to do it than the notorious low-life, Draco Malfoy?

And the most painful part of it was the fact that, other than Pansy, he had never really liked a girl. Even Pansy he wasn't head-over-heels for! And suddenly he was the one being crushed, he thought he had the only woman he really cared for, and it turned out she felt nothing for him. She just saw him as a quick lay to get back at the man she really loved.

Draco groaned and ran his hands through his hair again.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran her hands through her tangled hair.<p>

She simply couldn't fathom what was going on in Draco's head! Was that what he usually did to shake off a one-nighter? Pick a fight over something ridiculous to make him seem like the victim, maybe rid himself of the guilt? He couldn't possibly have jumped to the assumption that _she _was using _him_! Did he really think that low of her?

The obvious answer in her head was, yes, he did. He thought she was a 'slutty liar', plus all the names he'd called her over the years. She was an idiot for thinking he could have changed his opinion of her, she always knew he was an excellent actor! She had only herself to blame for falling for him, she couldn't use her previous excuse of being young and experiencing her first passionate moments. No, she was irresponsible and too easy to manipulate, and it resulted in her giving her body to her enemy and getting crushed merely hours later.

One would've thought she knew better.

Hermione groaned and ran her hands through her hair again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ahhh, hello my little chickens!<em>**

**_Just when you thought everything was happy days, BAMB, I do that! I feel so bad! Tehee, thanks for reading, you'll find out what happens THERE in a few days. I wonder if you'll be pleased with what I do. Hmm._**

**_Love Gee!_**

**_P.S, I would completely understand if you decide to give in to the overwhelming urge to leave me a lovely long review, expressing your feelings towards this most recent chain of events._**


	18. A Surprise Visit

**_Oh Merlin i've never had this much to do before in my life. You're lucky I care more about this than the work I have left, which I still have to do tonight._**

**_Anyway, Chapter 18 coming at yaaaa!_**

* * *

><p>"You're both very quiet tonight," Narcissa commented. "Is something wrong?"<p>

Hermione tried to smile at her, but it came out as more of a grimace. "Fine, thank you. Just a bit tired."

Draco glared at his plate with such fire, Hermione was praying Narcissa would let the subject drop lest he massacre them all. Thankfully, she did, and the party finished their meals in silence.

As they walked back to the rooms, she finally plucked up the courage to speak to him- after getting out of arms reach, of course.

"What's _really_ your problem, Malfoy?"

The surprise of speech actually broke through his set expression for a moment. He quickly shook off his confusion and returned to scowling in front of him.

"You can't honestly believe everything you said this morning, so why don't you just man up and tell me what the real issue is?"

He stayed unresponsive.

"Come on, I can handle it! I'm guessing you just fancied a _shag _and I was there, and this is just your messed up way of getting girls off your back. That's the only thing I can think of, because I know you aren't actually a complete idiot, and so you can't truly think I lied about me and Ron-"

"Granger!" Malfoy advanced on her angrily, "Merlin knows why, but I've found you to be decent company, I don't even know how last night happened, but for _me_, it wasn't just a shag. I couldn't believe that a fucking face-of-the-good-guys girl like you would accept me after all I've done, and I was right! You weren't giving me a chance, I don't even know what your aim was, but you shouldn't make people think they're 'good enough' for you when you're only chasing some ulterior motive! It just reminds them of what they are and what they'll never have, and that doesn't exactly put them in the mood for a chat!"

Hermione reached through the short distance between them, but he jerked violently away.

"For Merlin's sake, Malfoy! Get it into your head: There was NO ulterior motive! I can't believe you think i'm so corrupt that I would just have sex with you if I still thought you were such a despicable human being!" she snapped in frustration.

"Well you say you didn't sleep with Weasley and as far as I know, he was your only relationship, so obviously the answer is _yes_! You're just the same as me!"

Hermione half screamed, half groaned, her jaded arms waved in exasperation. "My first; and my _only _other lover, for your information, was in a wonderful relationship with me for a long enough period of time, and anyway I really can't see how it's any of your business! I'm not asking how many disgusting tramps _you've _violated!"

Draco stared at her. His will to keep shouting was burning into his skull, and yet he was so intrigued he could think of nothing to say.

She stroked a hand through Astoria's hair in an effort to calm down, though she had trouble stopping her chest heaving with rage. Neither spoke for over a minute, which ended suddenly when Hermione got really fed up.

"Right, well, I've said all I wanted to. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

She flicked her hair and strode back to her room, leaving the blonde frowning in the corridor as he watched her walk away.

* * *

><p>Draco woke suddenly with a strong burning sensation on his left arm. He opened his eyes to squint at the source of the pain through the darkness, and saw, to his horror, Lord Voldemort's mark blazing deep and black on his white flesh.<p>

It took him a few seconds before he could even think. All he could acknowledge was that he could barely feel the pain on his arm through the sinking of his insides, because he knew that bad things were going to happen near, or even to, him. Worse was the despair, as he received the strong, unnatural urge to go to the dining room.

'_Lord Voldemort is in my dining room.' _he thought, feeling like all his insides had wrapped around his heart and lungs and started to crush them. _'Hermione!'_

He leapt to his feet and crashed to the window, ripping open the door as soon as it appeared. Hermione gasped as she fell back into consciousness.

"Granger! Get up, right now!" Draco shouted frantically, tearing her bed covers away from her before she her brain had decoded his words.

Just as she scrambled out of bed, they heard someone crash through Draco's bedroom door.

"Draco!" Narcissa's called, shaky with distress.

Hermione automatically made a run for the desk, but Draco grabbed her and pulled her through to his room.

"No time for that, you have to get out!" he said, leading her towards the fire.

"Malfoy, what's going on?" she asked loudly over the shocked sounds Narcissa was making.

"He's here! You-know-who's here, go to the Weasley's until I contact you, shut UP mum!" he scolded his mother.

"I can't, their floo will be closed!" Hermione countered, taking hold of his arms like he was with her.

"The port-key! Get the port-key and go!" he directed, though he only held her tighter in his hands.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON HERE?" Mrs. Malfoy finally caught their attention.

"Mother, quiet down! Look, I know you don't want to be _this_," he thrusted his left arm into her line of vision, "Anymore, so just wait! I'll explain everything, but we really don't have time right now!"

The woman swallowed and stepped back slightly. Draco immediately turned back to Hermione and squeezed her hands in his.

"You understand why I can't let you stay here tonight, don't you?"

Hermione gulped and nodded. "What if he finds out?"

"He won't, mum and I are both skilled occlumens, if I say so myself." he answered confidently.

"Okay. Just- Just be careful?" she said, staring into his strong grey eyes for reassurance.

He broke free of her hands to brush her wild hair off her face. She rested her own hands on his smooth chest while he stared unblinkingly back at her.

"Everything is going to be okay." he whispered convincingly.

She nodded again and he pulled her in to a tight embrace, which she returned with the same enthusiasm. Draco kissed her forehead and reluctantly pulled away, giving her an encouraging nudge towards the door and saying a half-heartedly cheery, "See you tomorrow."

She smiled awkwardly at Narcissa on the way past and hurried to the bathroom to grab the untouched tube of toothpaste.

"Right, let's go, he'll be waiting." Draco said, after swiftly grabbing a shirt and robes that he would put on as they rushed through the house. "You don't need to know anything now, the story is that Astoria is spending a few nights with a family friend. Stick to that, we'll talk another time."

Mrs Malfoy followed her son down the corridors, filled with pride. She hadn't before seen him playing the alpha male, how he kept such a sound mind in the face of panic. It was relieving to her that, though she and her husband had brought him up in such an awful situation, he was still a good man.

She forced the light feeling out of her mind, knowing it would make her weak when it came time for Lord Voldemort's mental invasion.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Just to clear things up, I changed a few of JK's details in the course of this story, and one of them is the dark marks. I've made it so that the only show up when Voldemort calls his death-eaters. Hope that's not offensive or something.)<em>**

**_(I also made Fred live, which you may have noticed. That wasn't for the story, I just can't accept that she killed him.)_**


	19. A Candle

**_I know i'm late again, I havn't had time to write in about four days and even then I just had writers block and I couldn't think and I don't know why i'm saying this because you dont care so i'm going to shut up now, enjoy chapter 19!_**

* * *

><p>Hermione toppled over as the port key touched down, and fell to a cold, hard floor. She shivered in her night shirt, goose-bumps trailed over her body. Feeling very vulnerable, Hermione got up and squinted through the darkness.<p>

It looked like she was stood in a concrete storage room for a small factory. There were no windows, the walls were the same shade of cold grey, and sheets of dust covered every surface. Large crates were scattered around, and above one was the underside of a heavy-looking trap door. Careful not to stand on anything that could potentially hurt her bare feet, Hermione hopped up on top of the crate for a closer inspection.

The mechanics of the door seemed simple enough. It locked and opened from above, so that ruled out using 'Alohamora', but she raised her wand and started to carefully burn a large circle into it, worried that simply blowing it open might attract unwanted attention; after all, she had no idea what was on the other side.

Hermione hoisted herself through the hole, only to enter another deserted room. She walked towards an old-fashioned fireplace with a candle on the mantelpiece- which looked very odd considering it was the only furnishing in the room. Screwed compactly inside the candle was a piece of parchment, with a note written in Kingsley's hand-writing.

_To the person who has found this place. _

_You are now stuck. If you ever want to leave, simply light the candle and someone will be along to let you out. Or not._

Hermione tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, smiling.

"Incendio."

She then leant against the bricks and watched it burn. Before she knew it, Kingsley himself appeared with a _crack_. He was horrified to see it was Hermione standing there, in just a large shirt, holding her wand tightly and a tube of tooth paste.

"Hermione! What happened?" he exclaimed, striding the width of the room to look closely at her face and check she was alright.

"I don't really know; I was asleep and Dra- Malfoy came into my room, You-Know-Who was at the manor and, I don't know, Malfoy made me leave. But Narcissa came to us too, and she saw me. He told her to say nothing because she didn't want to be a death-eater and that he'd explain to her later, and I was supposed to go to the Weasleys' until he says I can go back, but then I pointed out that their floo would be closed so he said to use the port-key, and then I burnt a whole in the wood so I could get out, and oh that note was a fabulous idea, the charm is so original and so brilliant!"

Kingsley cut in before she could say any more. "Thank you, Miss Granger. Well, I think Mr Malfoy did the right thing sending you away, though it is really the whole point in you being there at all that you're around for crucial moments like that. Still, you weren't prepared, and it's better that you're safe."

Hermione looked guiltily away. He was right, it was her job to be there. She felt like a huge coward for agreeing to leave, when he put it that way.

"I'm so sorry, I was doing some rather important work so i'll have to rush our meeting. I agree with Mr Malfoy, I shall take you to The Burrow. Maybe you should wear my cloak, we'll have to use side along apparition to get there."

She didn't hesitate to take the tall man's cloak and arm and let him whisk her away from the isolated rooms.

* * *

><p>Draco sat in his living room with his mother, his face set into a hard, blank mask, concealing the anguish in his mind. Narcissa hadn't said anything in a few minutes, after he had told her that the Astoria Greengrass living with them was actually Hermione Granger working undercover.<p>

"Did you always know?" she asked in a dazed voice.

"Yes. I- I've been working with the Order of the Phoenix for- for quite a long time. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, Mother, but you have to understand: I'm not sorry I did it. I don't think that what's happening here is right, and I want someone to know that, however it... ends."

There was a long silence while she continued digesting his words.

"I see." Narcissa stared uncertainly at her son. "And when did you fall in love with her?"

Draco choked. Spluttering, he managed to form the words, "WHAT? I'm not! I just- What made you say that?"

Mrs Malfoy smiled warmly. "Do you forget that I witnessed your goodbye all those hours ago?"

The young man just gaped at her, his expression much to her amusement.

"It's alright, maybe now isn't the best time to talk about it." she concluded mercifully. "I think you're right in what you're doing, though. I often worry that you won't get a chance to be normal after the war, because of us. I'm glad you're helping yourself. I will, of course, continue as normal when the girl returns, and you may make your own decisions as to the future. I do, however, fear that your father may not be so keen, so I suggest we keep this quiet until the time comes that he must find out."

Draco nodded his agreement. "Thank you." What he really wanted to say was, "_When it all ends, I'll help you too! We can look after each other and live somewhere quiet, and be accepted as _good_ people, not rich death-eaters!_" but it felt far too personal for him to say, and he'd already admitted his feelings to a human recently, so something in his throat stopped him doing it again.

"Well, i'm going to go back to bed." she said, standing up gracefully.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Kingsley arrived in a field just by the concealed Burrow. When the tall man threw a reddish brown rock, the building appeared, as if out of thin air. They walked together through the enchantments which closed behind them, entering quietly through the back door to see Mr Weasley shuffling around the kitchen.<p>

"Arthur." Kingsley said gently, though it didn't stop the red-head jumping about a foot in the air.

"Kingsley!" he exclaimed, clutching his heart. "I didn't see you! What's going on?"

Hermione smiled awkwardly as Mr Weasley directed a worried stare towards her.

"There was a small incident, would it be alright if young Miss Granger could stay a short time here?"

He removed his glasses to clean them on his robes and eagerly stated his willingness, apologising for being so tired.

Hermione returned Kingsley's cloak and he left quickly. She and Arthur then climbed the stairs to the bedrooms and they parted ways as she silently turned into Ginny's room.

The two sleeping girls woke with a start.

"Shh! It's me! It's Hermione!" she voiced over the girls' panicked scrambling.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked the dark. "Lumos maxima!"

Bright light burst into the room to reveal the occupants. Ginny hurried over to hug Hermione, while a very confused looking Astoria sat in bed.

Eventually the girls got settled; Hermione set up on the floor with some blankets while explaining why she was there, and the other two listened intently from under their covers. Instead of going to sleep, however, they all stayed up talking about life at the burrow, life at the manor, and so came the topic of Malfoy himself.

"What aren't you telling us? Come on, you made me talk about Ron! Share!" Astoria argued.

Hermione reluctantly nodded. "Promise you won't ever tell anyone?"

"Promise!" they chorused in reply.

"Okay, it's complicated. We kind of- well- slept together."

The girls squealed, and Hermione began to explain her unconventional relationship with Malfoy and all of the key events.


	20. Less Than Welcome

**_skajbf sorry sorry sorry, was going to post this yesterday but my Dad was in an accident and I got distracted, hoping i'll get a bit more time to write soon, sorry i'm really not keeping up. Read and review!_**

* * *

><p>"Hermione, dear, there's a letter for you!" Mrs Weasley said cheerfully.<p>

Hermione hopped over to her, glad for the interruption to her and Ron's awkward conversation about how Malfoy was treating her.

The letter was from Malfoy himself, and it explained that Lord Voldemort had left only hours after his arrival, and it would be safe for her to return whenever she wished.

"The coast is clear; I can go when i'm ready." she announced to her friends.

Ron looked quite surprised. She couldn't think of any reason why he'd expect her to be staying, but it was evident that he'd assumed it anyway.

"At least finish you're breakfast first, 'Mione, you don't have to go right away, do you?" Ginny said as Hermione shuffled towards the corridor.

Hermione smiled slightly, and after looking from her companions, to the door, to her big plate of food, she decided that she really agreed with Ginny.

* * *

><p>Draco hovered by his bookcase; he had finished the book Hermione had lent him a long time ago, and though he was rather impressed with the read, he found he was just too damn proud to ask her for another one. His own selection were very much over-used, and he longed for a fresh story.<p>

His yearnings were interrupted by a very welcome sound. Hermione appeared in his fire wearing clothes he hadn't seen before and looking very tired, but healthy and safe, and that's what matters.

"Hi." she smiled awkwardly.

"Hi." he replied, his face not showing the random, sudden, and overwhelming relief washing over him. "You look tired."

Hermione bit her lip while smiling, her face contorting in a very strange way. "I haven't exactly slept well these past few days..." She looked down to hide her blush and missed the twinkle in Draco's eyes as he relived the blissful night they had spent together. "Anyway, you don't exactly look like you've had all the sleep you wanted either."

True enough, his face looked slightly unhealthily pale, and the area around his eyes was dark and puffy. That didn't stop him muttering under his breath about it not meaning he didn't get what he wanted.

"You- you finished the book then?" she said, gesturing towards the bound pages in his hands.

"Yes. It was... quite good." This was an obvious understatement on Draco's part, but she simply smiled and murmured something about bringing him another one, before they returned to a tense silence.

"Right, business time. What happened last night? I need to know everything." Hermione said authoritatively.

"It's a long story, Granger, let's go sit in the living room." he said with a huff, striding out the door and waving her to follow.

'_Typical Malfoy,'_ she thought, more playfully than bitterly, _'I give a direction and of course he has to couple it.'_

When Draco was happy that they were both seated properly, he began to tell his story. "After you left, mother and I went to the dining room. He had only called about ten more of... Us, I suppose. He _apologised _for his absence; he was in China, then Sweden. He said he was looking for something. He didn't say what, but he didn't find it, and he gave up and came back here to sort out what to do about Hogwarts. It's going to be rebuilt, but students and teachers have to go through huge tests on heritage and ability before they can get in, and the whole curriculum will change. The Carrow twins are being given free-reign on designing everything, though he said nothing about head masters. No doubt he'll try and be that too.

"What he wants us death eaters to do seems quite good, in a way- it's something that you lot can fight against. He gave us each the name of a person who he wants us to find; three just to be made aware that he's after them (sounds eerie, but he didn't specify that we have to hurt them), four have to be checked-in-on to make sure they're 'up to date' with something he wants from them, two are having their houses and offices and stuff wrecked, and one killed."

"KILLED? Malfoy, what the hell? Someone's life is in danger and you make us take the time to sit in your fricking living room?" Hermione shouted as she hurtled to her feet, "Who?"

"Septima Vector!"

She looked aghast. "She was the Hogwarts arithmancy teacher! Why didn't you tell me straight away, what if they get to her before we do?"

"I –"

"Oh you SO don't have time to answer that!" she interrupted, before sprinting away. "GET YOUR OWL!" Draco heard her screech through the hallway.

He ran through the wing, taking a left turn to reach the room that led to his garden. By the time he had flagged down one of his three owls from their giant forest of a cage and made it back to the room, Hermione was standing impatiently by the window, an untidy piece of parchment in one hand, already rolled up and attached to a letter tag.

"Quick! Here!" she shoved the letter into Draco's fist, so shaky with rage and anxiety that she couldn't tie it onto the tawny owl herself.

"Where to?" Draco asked efficiently.

"Kingsley, um, he might be-"

"Don't worry." he hushed her simply, before holding the owl by the window and saying, "Kingsley Shacklebolt, top speed."

The owl took off immediately, flying faster than Hermione had ever seen a bird move.

She blinked in amazement. "How does it- know?"

"It's a top standard post owl. He was a gift to my father- a few years back two death-eaters raided an owl shop in Scotland because the owner had produced a squib. But father doesn't much like owls, so he keeps them tucked away in my part of the garden." he explained calmly, happy with anything that took the almost – but not quite – terrifying expression off her face.

She replied with a quiet, "Oh." and after a long silence, commanded that he tell her all the names and what they were in for, and anything else he knew, so she could send all the information to Kingsley as soon as the owl returned.

* * *

><p>As Draco led Hermione into the dining room for the evening meal, they were met by two very contrasting faces: Mr Malfoy was obviously trying to keep his expression neutral, but he could not restrain the twitch of his eyebrows and the curiosity burning behind his eyes; Mrs Malfoy looked up on their entrance, and with a sudden sour purse of her lips, returned quickly to staring in the opposite direction.<p>

They sat down quietly, Hermione distinctly thrown off by their less than welcoming greetings. Oddly, Lucius was the one to break the silence.

"So, Astoria, how was your trip?"

To this, she didn't know how to respond. Was he being sarcastic? Did he know? She didn't think there was much malice in his tone.

"It was... nice, thank you."

Draco glared as his father spoke again.

"Only, you didn't mention leaving at dinner."

Hermione's hands shook slightly, as she played with her fingers in her lap and thought desperately for something to say.

"Don't act naive darling," contributed Narcissa in a faux casual voice, "Perhaps the girl pretends to be so calm, but loses her spine when there's a chance of her facing someone with such strong character as The Dark Lord."

Astoria's double sat helplessly, staring at the couple in horror.

Next second, Malfoy's hand was holding her own firmly to stop the shaking, and he raised his own voice to retort.

"Thank you so much for those helpful words, Mother, but you know very well that it was I who initiated her leaving, and you're comments seem quite unfair, and altogether petty. I had thought that someone so _old_ would be more mature. How _naive_ of me."

Narcissa's face turned scarlet, and Mr Malfoy, quite calmly, told Draco not to speak to his mother like that. Hermione was sure she saw an amused glint to his eye though, as he scolded his son.

A tense silence hung in the air as the house elves arrived with the food. It continued this way for over five minutes.

"I wonder if _Astoria_ has ever spoken to her mother like that." Narcissa said bitterly, glaring at the two young people.

Draco jumped suddenly to his feet, throwing his cutlery down on the table. "May we be excused, Father?"

Lucius nodded, his curiosity now morphed into confusion over why her comment had provoked such a response; Draco had never been so wound up by his parents- or at least, never shown it.

Within two seconds, the blonde wizard was storming out, a half eaten serving of food left behind. Hermione leapt up to follow immediately.

"Draco, are-"

"For Merlin's sake Granger, why do you _always_ have something to say?" he snapped.

She fell behind slightly as she slowed down in shock. "Hey! Don't you get mad at me, I was just asking if you're okay!"

"Of course you bloody were! I'm fine, now will you shut up?"

Hermione came to a halt and watched him storm through the corridors. Anger flowed through her veins, her fists and jaw clenched in fury. She let out an irate groan and continued, fuming, to her bedroom.


	21. The Gardens

**_Blah blah blah, you don't really care about my excuses anyway. Sorry it's late, and this chapter seems really bad, but I haven't actually started the next one yet, so i'll try and make it better. Gah. Read and review, my toffee-pies!_**

* * *

><p>"Granger. Granger! Granger, open the bloody door already!"<p>

The door swung open to reveal Astoria, stood with wet hair and a towel wrapped around her.

"Good morning, Malfoy."

Draco stepped back. "You got out of the shower ten minutes ago, why are you still naked?"

Hermione blushed. "I was doing something, what's it to you?"

He stared at the bare legs beneath her towel and her embarrassed frame, before raising one eye-brow and smirking. "Come on Granger, what were you doing alone in your room that required you to be naked?"

Draco received a light bash on the arm as she realised what he meant.

"No! For Merlin's sake, I was deciding what to wear! You have such a filthy mind!" she cried, half angrily, half laughing.

Draco chuckled. "Sorry! Why didn't you just say that then?"

"I don't know, it's embarrassing." she replied half-heartedly.

"What's so bad about it? I thought all girls spend stupid amounts of time on their appearance. You never used to, I just figured you didn't care about how I saw you."

Hermione looked down. She could practically feel the atmosphere change as he understood what he himself had said.

"Oh."

Hermione thought she might die of shame at that moment- she was trying to look good for _Draco Malfoy_, and worse, he knew.

"Was there something you wanted?" she asked, refusing to look up and let him see her vibrantly red face.

"Uh, yeah, I just wanted to know if you still wanted to come to the kitchen with me this morning?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" she asked in answer.

"Oh, um," Draco muttered, taking his turn to look down, "I don't know, I thought you might be mad at me."

She laughed. "If I held grudges every time a boy said something stupid then Ron and I would be mortal enemies. I've learnt to ignore it- to an extent."

The pair stood awkwardly in the corridor.

"So, i'll leave you to get ready." he said, backing away from the undressed witch.

"Good, yeah, i'll be ten minutes." said Hermione as he walked away.

'_And to think,'_ she thought to herself, _'that wouldn't have happened if you had just got up off your lazy arse like normal and had the first shower!'_

* * *

><p>"What's the day?"<p>

Draco laughed in exasperation. "You don't know the _day_? Wow, Granger."

"What, i've lost track! It's not like I can rely on my sleeping patterns, they've been so messed up." she defended.

He smiled and sighed. "It's Sunday."

Hermione frowned. "So we're eating with your parents for lunch."

"Oh, Master Draco," piped up a particularly short elf, "Master Lucius told me to inform you that Miss Narcissa has dragged him to Diagon Alley for the day, and they will not able to dine with you. Please excuse my leaving it so late to mention, for I have been near you for over seven minutes before I remembered."

"Thanks Colley," he said, before turning to Hermione. "There, no parents today. Feel free jump with joy."

She didn't. Instead, she stared apologetically at Draco and wished she didn't despise his parents so much, so that she could say she was sorry for causing any trouble without feeling like she was betraying her morals.

"It was a joke, Granger, stop looking at me like that." he said casually, without looking up from the newspaper he had just opened.

Hermione smiled and returned to finishing her bagel.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked up from her book with a bemused sigh.<p>

"What's up, Malfoy?"

Draco had just entered the room and sat on the opposite sofa without saying a word, only to stare out of the window.

"Oh, nothing. I was thinking of taking a walk in the gardens." he replied, seemingly glad he had caught her attention.

"Lovely day for it." she commented in return and turned back to her literature.

A few moments passed before she noticed that he hadn't moved.

"Are you having second thoughts?" she asked sarcastically.

He answered with a blank "No." and watched her begin to read again.

"The west grounds are very nice at this time of day." Draco stated, still gazing at her on the edge of his seat.

Hermione finally shut her book with a huff, and said, "Would you like me to come with you, Malfoy?"

"Oh, no!" he said, sitting up straighter than before, "But if you really want to tag along, i'd be okay with it."

She smirked maliciously. "Oh, good. I think i'll stay here and read, if you're sure."

A dozen angry curses flashed through Draco's head. "Fine." he said stubbornly, standing up with a huff three times stronger than her own and moving towards the door.

"Alright, I was only messing with you!" she laughed as she climbed to her feet. "Of course i'll come, just let me get some shoes."

He smiled his victory and gestured for her to exit through the door he held open.

Five minutes later, the unlikely pair were wandering silently down the corridors of Malfoy Manor. Though nothing was said, neither felt uncomfortable; in fact, Hermione found herself peculiarly relaxed in Draco's presence.

The last door opened to reveal some authentic stone stairs leading to a large field, which in turn led to huge flowerbeds lining a path and what looked like a small forest.

Hermione gasped in the fresh air. "Oh! I- I'm- Oh!"

Draco rolled his eyes and began to make his way down the steps, pausing only when he reached the small patch off paving below and realised he was alone.

"Granger! What on earth are you doing?" he called, for she was now stroking the wall and gazing out as if she had never been outside before.

"Sorry," she replied, snapping back into sanity. "Sorry, i'm coming!"

The pair walked slowly around, Hermione making strange noises of astonishment every time they looked a different way, Malfoy trying very hard not to laugh at said noises. Soon, they became engrossed in conversation that somehow meandered through topics, starting with how much time Draco spent in the gardens, and before they had realised, landed on Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour over an hour later.

"Have you been to Diagon Alley since the take over?" Draco asked with interest, as they passed a sickly pink coloured plant that turned itself so as to watch them round the corner.

"Well, no, Harry, Ron and I went the day of The Battle Of Hogwarts. I don't know if you heard, we broke into Gringotts." she said proudly, then earnestly concluded, "But being an Undesirable kind of limits the places I can go."

He faced her and began side-stepping so he didn't get left behind. "Ah! But you're not an Undesirable anymore! You're Astoria Greengrass."

Hermione waited quietly as she thought about what he said; upon mental investigation, she realised that there really was nothing stopping her from going to such a place under the effects of the potion.

"Do you want to go?"

She frowned. "Yes, but I- I don't think I could go alone, I don't have a clue what i'd be walking in to!"

Draco recoiled. His eyes were glued to his feet as he said, "I thought - if you wanted to, I understand if you don't – maybe, you'd go with me? I mean, I planned to go with my parents the next time you were out all day, but if you want to go, it's not like we need 'supervision'."

She was so surprised she tripped over her own feet, only to be steadied by his strong arms, which were quickly snapped back to his sides.

"Yes! Yes, that would be good, if you don't mind of course? You really don't have to, it's not like i'll be buying anything, I haven't any money, and nothing to spend it on either, so that actually works out rather well, I suppose."

After a moment of silent reflection, both youths burst into laughter as they recalled how strange and unnecessary their nervous blabbering was.


	22. Diagon Alley

**_Hey hey kiddies! Check me out with the early update! I think that deserves reviews... Hehe, enjoy chapter twenty two!_**

* * *

><p>Dinner on Monday night passed very slowly. All conversation was forced and stiff, and the only speech that wasn't pretentious and pointless, came at the very end of the meal.<p>

"Astoria and I will be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow afternoon. I expect we will eat while we are there, so please excuse us from dining with you." Draco said blankly, as he crossed his knife and fork over his plate.

Narcissa's lips pursed, but Mr Malfoy simply nodded and wished them to enjoy their time out. The young wizard then stood from his seat and, lightly brushing Astoria's arm with his fingertips, began his exit from the room. Hermione followed him closely, and prayed that his parents hadn't noticed the goose-bumps he had left behind on such a warm night.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?"<p>

"Yes, I think I have everything. How're we getting there?"

Draco and Hermione stood in the corridor as she fiddled with a small beaded bag.

"I didn't want to apparate- there's no worry, I just thought splitting up wasn't the best idea- so we're going to floo to The Leaky Cauldron. Is that okay?" he checked with the flustered looking woman in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go!"

They walked briskly back to Draco's room and stopped just next to the fireplace.

"Got your wand?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Right, because i'm going to go _anywhere_ without my wand..."

He smiled. "Fair enough. Got the new tooth paste?"

"Yes, Malfoy! Stop worrying, I haven't forgotten anything!"

"I'm not worried, you're worried, i'm perfect.." he muttered childishly, to the great amusement of Hermione.

She giggled and stepped into the fire, then curled over to make room for her companion, who joined her with a handful of green powder.

* * *

><p>"I swear it's true!" laughed Hermione loudly, "Parvati told me in person!"<p>

Draco was in equal hysterics. "No way! Pucey was a straight up Slytherin, if he made a move on a Gryffindor _two years_ below him then I will... I will kiss that gentleman's ring!"

He put down his butterbeer to point across to the bar, where a large, balding man with a lump of dark fur on his ring was drinking his third firewhiskey, and sweating profusely.

The sight turned the pair beyond the point of excessive giggling, and they received some funny looks from most of the people in the room; which wasn't many at all.

Eventually, when the couple had stopped laughing, they agreed to finish their drinks and find their way back to the fire. Draco was saved the responsibility of carrying all of the bags, when he discovered that the little beaded purse Hermione carried was actually a huge container that held everything they had bought, with room to spare.

The air was cold as they hurried down the dark street. They passed only two other people, both of which looked very sorry they were out alone- or even out at all. The atmosphere affected their moods immediately, and they both clutched tight to their wands, walking very closely together as if separating too far would be the death of them.

They arrived back at the manor feeling tired, but not at all ready for the day to end. Hermione was pleasantly surprised with how smoothly their outing had passed; Draco hadn't been unkind or spiteful, though they had both mocked and ridiculed each other he had not said anything truly hurtful, and the manner with which he treated her was completely gentleman like- bordering on friendly.

"Well, thank you for today, Malfoy. I had a lot of fun, strangely enough."

"Yeah, me too." he nodded, then checked his watch. "You know, it's only just gone nine o'clock. Do you fancy a hot chocolate or something?"

Hermione smiled. "Sure. Yeah, that sounds nice. I'll just take my bags back and things."

"If you wait in the living room, I can bring them round?" he offered.

The witch simply nodded her agreement and proceeded back to her room, where she immediately broke into a rush. She shrugged off all of her clothes, and was about to pull on something more comfortable, when a thought struck her.

Her path changed completely, and she was rummaging through her drawer for the nicest underwear that she- or Astoria- owned. Without the courage to check how she looked in the new items, Hermione returned to her previous course and forced herself into a strappy top and cardigan and some flattering pyjama bottoms. She then hurried over to the mirror, where she applied some light makeup and shook out her hair, checking her teeth and nose for any unwelcome intruders.

Satisfied that she could do nothing more for her appearance, Hermione took a deep breath and walked contrastingly slowly through to the empty living room.

As Draco entered, he found his guest sitting elegantly- despite being curled up in pyjama bottoms- on the sofa. He strolled over and put down her mug, seating himself at the other end of the couch.

"I like the jammies." he said teasingly, grinning at the wintery pattern.

"Aha! You laugh, but you're just jealous because you can't pull them off!"

"Well that never stopped you." he retorted, earning a pillow in the face. "Watch the drink, would you?"

She joined him in laughing for what felt like the billionth time that day.

* * *

><p>"Come on, you, the fire's going out and we emptied those mugs ages ago!" Draco said, pushing Hermione's feet gently from his lap.<p>

She finally gave in, and stood up from her warm indent in the seat.

The pair ambled slowly back to their rooms, feelings of contentment polluting their minds like gas.

"Night, loser." Hermione stuck out her tongue as she turned through the door.

"Later, smart-arse." he answered with a wink.

Hermione collapsed onto her bed, a smile burned on her face and her freshly acquired bushy hair extended like her arms and legs. A few minutes later, she got up and started removing her clothing, only to be interrupted by Draco striding straight in to her room.

"MALFOY!" she screeched, shielding her half naked upper body with the vest she had just removed.

"Calm down, i've seen it before!" he said earnestly, much to her fury. "Listen, I know it's really nothing to do with me, but i've got to know: Who did you fuck?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. She stuttered a few unintelligible sounds and was interrupted again.

"Why do you look so shocked?"

She shook her head. "Oh, no reason, you're just being rather _frank_ tonight."

"Well there's no point putting it in bubble wrap! Come on, I need to know."

She simply stared, frozen with astonishment.

"Please Gra- Hermione?"

The staring continued for over five seconds, when she blinked and said simply, "Victor Krum."

Now it was Draco's turn to stare in shock. She didn't try to say anything to bring him back to reality, she merely stood waiting casually, clutching the vest to her chest.

"Victor Krum? As in, Bulgarian seeker and Durmstrang champion at the Triwizard Tournament? _That_ Krum?"

Hermione nodded, trying not to feel too proud that the great man Draco was talking about had been attracted to _her_.

"Well, shit. No wonder Weasley wasn't good enough for you." he said, still shocked, as he fell to sit on her bed.

"Excuse me!" she said, outraged. "Ronald was more than 'good enough' for me, i've told you before how it was that Ron and I did _not_ happen, and that had nothing to do with how I rank myself against other people! _I_ don't do that, maybe-"

"Hang on a second! Krum was only at Hogwarts for half a year, when exactly did everything happen?" Draco asked, a hint of accusation rolling off his tongue.

"It was eight months actually, and STOP interrupting me!" she scolded loudly.

"Alright, _eight_ months. I'm sorry, i'll stop. Now can you tell me?"

She took another deep breath to calm the anger, and answered him, "The first time was after the Yule Ball. We hadn't actually spoken much before that night- he used to just watch me in the library and ask a few times about whatever I was reading- but when we spent time together, I had never wanted someone so much, and he wanted me too. I wasn't as clear-headed as I had always been, and before I knew what I was doing it was too late. I felt dreadful about it and didn't tell anyone, and then he asked to see me again and, I was flattered. He was handsome, older, and quite brilliant, and he wanted to keep seeing me. _Me._ So I did. And we wrote to each other a lot when he left, and I went to see him twice, but the situation with Harry and You-Know-Who got bad and I couldn't keep going to him and we broke up, but we stayed friends, we still kept in contact in sixth year. So there. I regret that I wasn't at least a year older when it all happened, but we had a good relationship and I don't regret him at all. So go ahead and think of me what you will, my conscience is clear."

"Granger, do you really think I would think less of you because you bagged yourself a national team Quidditch player in fourth year?"

Hermione smiled, wiping away the slight tear in her eye. "Well, when you put it like that..."

He got up and held her arms, making clear eye contact. "Trust me, the only thing that's changed the way I see you is that now i'm a bit jealous. I wish I could've had a fit guy like Krum."

They laughed at his joke and Hermione still looked upset, so he awkwardly pulled her into a light embrace, which she melted into, leaving the vest to be supported by their own bodies. He felt the smooth skin on her back and the dainty bones which contoured it, and the heat of her body against his own. He began to trace light circles with his fingers, sending shivers up and down her spine. Anticipation robbed her of her fear of rejection as she looked up to kiss him.


	23. Snakes And Ladders

**_Well, this is a short one. Sorry. But to be honest, i've had so little time, just be happy I put something out at all today! (And that was not said with anything but love and devotion to my wonderful amazing readers!) Read and review!_**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke with a start as she realised her dream was real.<p>

"Malfoy?"

She was sprawled naked in her bed, seemingly alone, apart from the birds chirping through the open curtains. Brushing away the sweat-crisped hairs from her face, she corrected herself to a more modest position as she sat up and gazed around the room.

Someone yawned from the floor by her bed, causing her to yelp and fall, tangled in her sheets, off the other edge.

"Granger, what are you doing?" asked Malfoy's head, popping in to view just over the mattress.

"Ah, morning Draco. Didn't see you there. Would you mind helping me up?" she said casually, despite her face burning crimson.

He obliged, and Hermione did her best to ignore the amused smirk on his face.

"Thanks." she said, finally permitting a small smile to spread her cheeks. "Why were you on the floor?"

Though she didn't really know why, for some reason she unconsciously expected him to be embarrassed over this. When his devilish grin simply widened, she was only more confused.

"Ah. You are a very selfish sleeper, as it happens, and I got so fed up with you moving around and _stealing_ the covers, I just got on the floor. Not for a lack of trying of course, but you... put up a good fight."

Hermione really didn't think the redness would ever leave her face after that morning.

"Well, I don't know about you," he began mercifully, "but such a good night got me hungry. Fancy a Full English?"

She expressed her enthusiasm for the idea, all the while glowing inside. _'Such a good night, huh? That'll come back to him.'_

* * *

><p>When the unofficial couple returned from breakfast, there was an owl waiting. Recognising it to be Ron's, Hermione tugged it away and began to read.<p>

_H,_

_Apparently the King. told Dad that you were in Diagon Alley yesterday. I only heard this morning, I hope you had a safe journey._

_Dad reckons we can get to the field at the top of the hill for some Quidditch on Sunday, and some of the boys remembered we'd said we'd invite your roommate. So, well, the offer's open if you want. King. said it'd be fine. We're going to start walking out at ten, if you do decide to come then you can either meet us there or before we go, and Mum wants you to stay for lunch._

_Hope everything's okay, let us know about Sunday._

_R._

After conferring with Draco, she wrote back that they would be delighted to see them, everything was well and she would tell him about Diagon Alley when they met.

She then spent the rest of the day with her Slytherin friend; talking, laughing, playing the Wizard 'Snakes and Ladders' game she had found and bought, secretly hoping that one day she could play it with her parents. They barely noticed the sun going down, and much too soon they were packed up and heading down for dinner.

Narcissa was more welcoming that day. She made an effort to join in conversation, and though she didn't go out of her way to be kind to Hermione, she wasn't rude in the slightest. That was, until Draco announced their plans.

"Astoria's parents have invited us to join them this Sunday. I said i'd go, so we'll be missing lunch again."

Her face turned sour, and she glared at the pair with suspicion and confusion for the last of the meal. Hermione pointed this out as they ambled back through the house.

"She'll get over it." was Draco's only response.

Sensing that this finalised the conversation, Hermione remained silent until just a minute later, when the last corridor came to an end and she awkwardly bade him goodnight. Before she could turn in, Draco's cool, strong hand caught hers and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he whispered seductively.

Hermione felt like giggling as her breath hitched excitedly in her throat. She ignored this and answered quietly, "To bed."

His eyes flickered to her lips and back as he smirked, "I know that, but my bed's bigger, not only does it mean I won't wake up on the floor, but it's also much more useful for... activities."

He pulled her closer to him by the loops of her jeans, caressing her lips with his own until she was almost breathless with exhilaration. When he broke away from her newly jelly-like body, it was only to tug her into the confinement of his bedroom, where they stayed until ten-thirty the next morning.


	24. Quidditch

**_Morning all! Just FYI, any fellow Whovians may (or may not) notice I stole a quote from Matt Smith's Doctor, and I hope no-one takes offence from my using such a brilliant sentence in a chapter as bad as this one, as I fear my writing does not improve under limited time. Either way, thanks for sticking with me and feel free to leave me any loving/rude messages about it! :)_**

* * *

><p>Draco stared anxiously into his mirror. He could hear Hermione rummaging in her room and, for once, the sound didn't comfort him. He loved being with her, but the thought of what he was kept striking him when he least expected it, and that thought was... nothing. As much as he felt like he'd changed, he knew he was not a good person, nor was he a bad person any more- so what was he? He had never been so unsure of himself.<p>

Draco smoothed down his Quidditch practise-robes and pulled away from his taunting reflection. "Granger! Are you coming or what?"

Hermione appeared in the hidden doorway, looking flustered but particularly attractive. "What? I'm ready!"

She walked confidently over and pecked him on the lips, successfully interrupting his muttering "_Now_ you're ready...", then she added as a side thought, "It's so strange to be walking around your house as _me_, even if I haven't left the wing. It's like being naked."

He smirked and cupped her backside with a wink. "You know I wish you were."

Her giggle was stifled by a real kiss, Draco's confidence quietly restoring.

"Come on, we've got to go." Hermione ushered him over to the fire, where he collected his broomstick and called the words that would take them to The Burrow.

* * *

><p>"Aw, bad luck Draco!" Astoria called as the flyers touched back down.<p>

The morning was going well. Hermione and Astoria sat together on a picnic blanket as the others played, Draco was getting along with everyone and, by the looks of things, purposefully lost the game to Charlie Weasley, his opposing seeker.

"Well done mate!" Charlie said as he shook Draco's hand. "That was a really good performance, it's a shame I never got to play you while I was at Hogwarts."

"Only because you beat him!" cut in Fred playfully.

"Hello, bitter love? If only Charlie had picked _you_ for his beater, it might have evened the teams a bit!" teased George, who had played beater on the winning team.

Draco laughed with the boisterous players all the way back to the house, where he joined Hermione leaning on the fence at the side of the field.

"You look like you're having fun." she commented, slyly sliding her hand into his behind their backs.

"I am. It's so different playing with this lot; it's not just a sport, it's a laugh. How about you? Are you enjoying yourself?" he replied, squeezing her hand in return.

"Yes, I am. Astoria has been telling me some stories from the Slytherin common room..."

Draco's eyes widened and his entire body turned rigid.

Hermione laughed. "Un-freeze Malfoy, you're off the hook."

He breathed out and turned his body to look her in the eye. "Whatever you heard, I never- I don't-"

She smiled warmly and rubbed his arm. "Seriously, I really don't care. I know you're different now, why should it matter if you drank so much Firewhiskey you threw up on Goyle's robes, then snogged his girlfriend while he was getting changed?"

Malfoy groaned and buried his face in his hands, much to the amusement of his companion.

Soon after this embarrassing recollection, they were called over to start lunch. Draco and Hermione were quickly pulled away into separate conversations – it appeared that all the Weasley's were so starved of fresh thoughts and ideas, they rarely let the guests go quiet.

By four o'clock however, exhaustion was obvious among everyone in attendance. The pair gave each other meaningful looks across the table and began to wrap up the last dregs of speech, finally announcing it was time to leave and managing to escape by ten to five. They had to really push to gather themselves in the fire, as Hermione insisted on returning with a large bag of her things.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Draco said as he took her sack and placed it on his floor with his broomstick. "I almost enjoyed myself."

He pulled her into him by the waist, her fingers caressed his well-built shoulders.

"Please, you loved it." she smiled, followed by a soft kiss.

"No, I didn't. I probably would have, if I could've done this." He kissed her again, more passionately, but something in her felt off. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, blushing. He pulled away from her but kept a grasp on her hands, and repeated the question.

Hesitantly, Hermione replied, "What you said, I mean, were- were you serious?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter, kiss me again." She forced herself on to his body and lips, pressing herself against him in the way she knew he loved.

Sudden and strong, Draco kissed her back, steering her towards the bed where he threw her down. She was slightly breathless as he climbed over her, roughly seized her arms and held them down by her head.

He broke away from her lips again to demand she tell him what was bothering her. She started to laugh, but stopped when she saw the look on his face. He raised his eyebrows.

Hermione pursed her lips and stared grumpily away. "I just wondered if you were serious about being together in front of my friends. I knew you weren't so I dropped it, but way to kill the mood Malfoy."

He stared at her in shock.

"Oh would you get off me already?"

He smirked. "You're lovely when you're angry."

She glared at him.

He bent lower and gently kissed her. After a few short seconds of resistance, she gave in and returned the kiss. His hands relaxed and flew back to her body, and she allowed him to roll over so she rested on him, with a brief but threatening whisper of, "You'll pay for that later."

* * *

><p>"Alright, clothes on and we'll get some food."<p>

Draco sighed comically and heaved himself to his feet.

A few minutes later, Hermione was walking slowly alongside her partner, stomach rumbling all the way.

"So, um, you know what you were saying earlier? You know, before I made you writhe in pleasure?"

Hermione smiled. "I think so."

He grinned. "Well, I was. Serious, that is. Unless you're not, in which case I never was and you completely misunderstood me when you thought I did."

"I love how casual you are when you say stupid things that don't make sense." she commented with a patronising smirk.

"I'm making perfect sense, you're just not keeping up."

"Ha! Alright then!" she laughed at his quick retaliation, before continuing more seriously, "Lucky for you, I was. Or rather, I am. I mean, it'll be tricky and we have to handle it right, but if you're sure?"

He frowned. "What are _you_ talking about?"

She stared in horror.

"I'm kidding, but man was that fun! We'll tell your lot next time we see them."

Draco then walked on confidently, leaving Hermione spluttering in confusion.


	25. Blood

**_Sorry sorry sorry it's so ridiculously late I know, i've had a dozen tests lately but uhh stuff happens soon so enjoy! Read and review!_**

* * *

><p>Hermione returned from her room in the morning looking very put-out.<p>

"I've run out."

Draco raised his eyebrows at her uninformative statement. "Of what?"

"My potion!" she said earnestly, waving a pink bottle at him.

"Is this the potion you get every morning..?"

"No, don't be stupid." she huffed, slumping on his bed while he did up the buttons on his shirt. "Well, yes, but it's not Polyjuice."

His lips twitched in bemusement. "Alright, what potion _is_ this?"

"It's my birth control potion, and don't look at me like that."

He frowned. "You don't need that."

Her grumpy expression was lost as she gazed at him in confusion.

"It's something all the Malfoys have done, so we don't have to worry about... well, bastards. There's this thing we can do if we actually want to, you know, spawn some little Malfoys."

Hermione had the sudden urge to giggle. She held it, and instead asked, "We?"

He exhaled a small, amused puff. "I meant we: The Malfoys."

"Right. Well I guess that's good, I did worry when I didn't have it the first couple of times we... Anyway, hurry up, i'm hungry."

"I'm ready!" he said, then added as they exited the room, "Oh, Granger? You drink a lot of potion."

She smiled patronizingly. "You really have no idea what potions most women drink."

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione sat reading in the living room. She had lent him Pride And Prejudice, which he was reading with an open mind, though every once in a while his mind would drift and he would take interest observing her reading. He found it odd, seeing a girl like Astoria buried in a book.<p>

He nudged her lightly with a woolly sock covered toe. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, alright. Thanks." she smiled. It always surprised her that Malfoy was actually quite a gentleman.

He soon returned with two glasses of water and went back to his book.

"Hey-" Draco began suddenly.

Hermione yelped and choked on her water. Spluttering, she slammed her glass on the table and it smashed in her hand; shards of glass flew a metre away, and through her coughing, she could feel blood trickling over her palm and fingers.

"Are you okay Granger? Don't stand up, the glass." cautioned Draco.

Hermione blushed as she calmed down, shielding her hand behind her back.

"What's wrong? Did it cut you?"

She turned a deeper shade of pink and panic touched her eyes. "Yeah, don't worry. Sorry, tense moment in The Shining. Go back to your book."

He frowned and reached for her arm, but she only backed further away.

"Seriously, let me see?"

Hermione shook her head and pressed right up against the arm of the sofa. Draco kneeled up and moved toward her.

"Please, please, I can handle it! Malfoy! Get off me, I'M FINE!"

He stared at her in shocked confusion. "What's wrong with you? Granger, you're getting blood on the sofa, let –"

She whipped round in a frenzy, pointlessly waving her hands over the stain in panic and seeing, for the first time, the extent of the damage on her hand.

Her entire lower arm was drenched in blood. It dripped onto the green fabric to make a nasty brown colour, and she swayed under the weight of her alarm. Draco seized her and leant her back, taking a firm hold of her arm despite her weak protests. She felt her skin running dry and clean, and in under a minute the stinging was calmed and her vision returned.

Draco allowed her to lie still while the shock wore off, but eventually spoke. "I healed your arm. I'm not great with that spell so you'd have a scar, but then you're only going to reform in a few hours so I guess that's not a problem."

Hermione stared at him, making it unable to distinguish between her worry or genuine fright.

"Granger, what's wrong with you? You're not hurt bad, why were you so insistent on not letting me help you?"

She hesitated. Staring shamefully past his head, she explained, "I just- I didn't know how you'd react... You know, my blood. I don't want you to be reminded of why you hate me."

He blinked. Understanding only made him frown harder, and slowly he managed to string some words together. "I didn't even think of that. I- No. I mean, I guess I just don't think like that anymore. Granger, look at me! I don't think like that anymore!" A tear rolled down her cheek, and he pulled her into his chest. "I'm so, so sorry. I promise, i'm not the same person I used to be. I was ignorant and conceited, but I saw who I was and what i'd buried myself in with You-Know-Who, and I realised what an _idiot_ I was to believe all those things. Granger, I swear i'm different. You believe me right? You do- right?"

Draco's voice cracked and Hermione nodded into his jumper, quiet, strangled noises of reassurance escaped her throat. That was all either of them needed, and they stayed huddled on the sofa for an hour in silence.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?"<p>

Draco and Hermione were sat up in bed, reading their separate books with a fire burning.

"Yes." Hermione answered, staring nervously at the door.

It happened again, followed by Lucius' magically magnified voice.

"Draco. A word with you and _Astoria_, in the drawing room. There's someone here who I think we ought to talk about."

Malfoy looked alarmed and thrusted his book away without caring to keep the page. "Get your wand and the ring. If you have any Polyjuice left, you better bring that too."

The pair scrambled hurriedly out of bed without another word, and when appropriately dressed with everything they needed, they began to walk briskly down the corridor.

When they reached the drawing room, a horror unlike their current fears awaited. Bellatrix Lestrange stood with Mr and Mrs Malfoy, a few metres away from a terrified looking Astoria, held standing by invisible ropes and hovering an inch off the floor.

The young couples' jaws dropped, and Hermione was suddenly tucked behind Draco, his hand tight on her arm.

"What is this?" he asked, genuinely wanting an explanation, though he had his suspicions.

"We could ask you the same question." Lucius said coldly.

Bellatrix took a step towards them with an accusatory glare towards Hermione. "I was running an errand near the Leaky Cauldron, when I saw this one," she nodded towards Astoria, "looking quite distressed. I of course addressed her, but she gave me no answers as to who she was or what she was doing, after I uncovered that it was not the young Miss Greengrass I thought. Unless you two can give me a suitable explanation, I think the Cruciatus Curse will get her to talk."

She waited expectantly as Hermione blinked in a frozen state.

Draco shook his head slowly.

His aunt advanced on Astoria, wand suddenly in hand.

Her scream was ear splitting but short, as Bellatrix's wand flew from her hand and into Hermione's.

"How dare you?" the wand-less woman screeched.

Hermione seemed to choke on her tongue, unable to splutter out the words she wanted to. Draco nudged her back, though he said nothing in defence of either character.

"Cissy, attack her!"

Draco's protective stance became more pronounced, but his mother made no threatening movement. As Lucius raised his arm, she simply placed a light hand on his to stop him, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Draco, she is not who you think! Stop being foolish and return me my wand!" she desperately screamed like a child having a tantrum.

"I will not help you hurt them."

She spat poison and turned towards the silent parents. Lucius looked confused but composed; the power his wife held over him was infinite.

Bellatrix snapped. She leapt on the helpless double and pulled out a huge blade, managing to leave a trail of blood before she was hit by two simultaneous stunning spells and collapsed on the floor.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING!" Lucius howled, Narcissa let out a pitiful yelp and let go of his arms to clasp her mouth.

"Father-" Draco pleaded as Hermione ran over to Astoria.

"WHO IS SHE, DRACO?"

Hermione interrupted from her twin's side. "Sir, please hear us out because your wife wants to protect us. I'm Hermione Granger, i'm here working under-cover for the Order of the Phoenix to bring down you-know-who, authorised by Draco in return for yours and his own protection if we succeed. I'm so sorry to intrude on your life, I know I am very much unwanted, but your wife and son believe that this is a good thing or they would never have helped me. Please, _please_ let us help each other."

He looked uncertainly at Draco, who nodded confirmation, then to his wife who did the same. He then pursed his lips and bowed his head slightly, signalling his cooperation.

"Draco, we need to go, we need Kingsley!" she said, removing her cloak and rapping it around the anaemic Astoria.

He bent to her level and started hectically discussing their options. Eventually, he looked up and said, "Mother, we can pretend this didn't happen. Put a memory charm on Bellatrix so she forgets seeing Astoria, and when she wakes, tell her she fell and needs to rest. We'll take Astoria to safety and figure out what to do next. Can you do that?"

Both parents nodded.

He lifted Astoria's finger to join his and Hermione's on the ring, and they disappeared with a single command of "Go!"


	26. Plan

**_Well, i've finally decided how i'm going to end it! Can't tell how long it'll be, but hey, keep reading and reviewing and we shall see what happens! Love you my little squirrels!_**

* * *

><p>The three panicky teenagers arrived in the same cold room Hermione had turned up in before. Thanking Merlin she knew what to do, Hermione clambered into the room above and lit the candle, before doubling back and helping Draco lift Astoria through.<p>

It was little over thirty seconds after they were all inside the old room when someone arrived. They were surprised, but not unhappy, to see Arthur Weasley.

"Kids! What happened? Oh god, is that Ri or Hermione? Which of you is it?" the balding wizard asked, bending down to put his hand on Astoria's pale forehead.

"It's Astoria, Mr Weasley, she should be fine. Bellatrix Lestrange. She tortured her, but we stopped her, we need to see Kingsley!" Hermione explained.

He nodded his head and thought for a second. "I can only take one of you at a time."

Draco started helping Astoria to her feet without a word, and Hermione smiled inside as she realised how in tune they were.

"Take her first, she needs to lay down." she directed as she took some of the witch's weight.

Mr Weasley and Astoria disappeared with a pop, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. The intelligent witch didn't have time to speak before she was in Draco's arms, a tense kiss joining their anxious lips.

"I'm so, so sorry! That was really close, I can't believe I put you in that position!" he stuttered, still gripping her so tight she could hardly breathe.

"Relax, it's not exactly the first time something like that happened, I was best friends with The Boy Who Lived, remember..." she tried to comfort, but he was still internally kicking himself. "And anyway, it's hardly your fault! I want to know what the hell Astoria was doing in Diagon Alley!"

He jumped away from her as Mr Weasley returned to the room and held out his arm. Hermione took it with a consoling look towards her partner, and she too disappeared.

Bill Weasley stood at the invisible border of The Burrow, waiting for the new arrivals. His father nodded and left as soon as Hermione let go of his arm, and she was left to be ushered onto the protected grounds.

"Good to see you're okay, Hermione." he said as he led her through the grass.

"Thanks Bill, you too. Where is everyone?"

He sighed. "Most of them are inside with Astoria. We all got pretty close to her while she stayed. George and Charlie are still out helping with other things. Lots of stuff happened tonight. Me and Fred went out to track down Astoria earlier, we came back as soon as we found out what happened in Diagon Alley."

"What _did_ happen? Things got hectic at the Manor, I didn't get the whole story."

The pair reached the door at the same time as Draco and Arthur crossed the enchantments. They didn't stop to wait.

The congregation was in the living room. Astoria lay on the sofa, surrounded by Weasleys: Mrs Weasley was bent over feeding her a warm drink, Ron knelt by her side looking tormented, Ginny next to him holding her hand. Fred sat blankly by her feet.

Upon their entrance, Bill wandered over to stand by Fred and the weak girl looked up.

"How're you doing, Ri?" Hermione asked.

She smiled shakily in response and let out a squeak, but nothing intelligible.

Ginny stood up and asked for a word with Hermione. As they walked through the door, they met the boys.

"Hermione, Kingsley will be here as soon as he can, but it could be a little while. Let us know if there's anything we can do." Arthur said as he passed to join the others.

"Should I wait outside?" Draco asked uncertainly with a glance into the quiet room.

"No, come with us, it doesn't matter." said Ginny confidently.

She led them through to the kitchen, where she perched on a surface and began to talk, rather casually. "So what happened with you? Dad said she'd been tortured, but I thought she looked alright until everyone started fussing over her."

Draco frowned but otherwise sat silently while Hermione answered her friend.

"Well, we first saw her with Bellatrix Lestrange, she didn't tell her anything so the psycho tried to torture her, so I disarmed her and no-one tried to help. She took out a knife and me and Malfoy stunned her. We left her with his parents and now we're here, and that's all we know- how about you? What happened and why was she in Diagon Alley in the first place?"

"Oh, well this is awkward," she said without a hint of awkwardness, "Ron found out about you two shagging and got all grumpy, like he does, she made a big drama over it, stormed out and disapparated before anyone could stop her. According to Bill and Fred, she turned up splinched (cut open her finger or something) and tried talking to some random, Lestrange saw her and flipped out and they apparated to Malfoy Manor, I guess. So basically, she overreacted to Ron overreacting and went and ruined everything!"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, both in a huge pit of confusion.

"Maybe she did overreact a bit, but she was still tortured." Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah, but like you said, as soon as Lestrange went for her you stopped her! And all i'm saying is that I watched her arrive, she looked a lot stronger then than when Mum and Ron got to her. It annoys me."

Neither guest knew what to say to this, so they all sat in an uncomfortable silence, their minds on opposite ends of the Earth.

After a few long minutes, Ron and Fred joined them in the kitchen.

"Dad and Bill went to cover for Kingsley so he can come and sort this all out." stated Fred, pouring himself a glass of water.

Ron said nothing, but slyly gestured Hermione towards the garden.

"Draco Malfoy? _Really_?" he blurted out as soon as they departed the small crowd.

She blushed. "Ronald, please don't overreact."

"_Overreact?_ Hermione, he's a _death-eater_, not to mention he's been our enemy since we first met him, he _bullied_ us, he called you- oh you know what he called you! You were the girl who _punched_ him, for Merlin's sake! And he's just an all-round _prat_, we all know that."

"_Ex_ death eater," Hermione corrected with her nose in the air. "Reformed and working with us _against_ You-Know-Who, and don't try and pretend you weren't starting to like him with all the time you spent together! Never mind all the things he used to be, I believe he's different and none of that matters to me. And he'll always be a prat, but if I wasn't allowed near prats then I would never have been with _you_. And anyway, he's a cute prat."

Ron grimaced.

"Oh, come on Ron!" she pleaded, "Astoria's a Slytherin, but it's okay for you to date her?"

"That's different!" he spluttered, going slightly red.

"It's always different! I don't think i've known you to approve of any relationship but your own, and we're all sick of it! We all put up with Lavender, maybe for once you shouldn't throw a strop when someone else gets a boyfriend they love and just think about other people's happiness!"

The red-head's eyebrows shot up. Before he could voice his shock, they noticed Draco himself standing awkwardly a metre away.

"Kingsley's in the kitchen." he announced, glancing to and from the friends.

"Good. There are more important things right now. We can talk later." Hermione concluded, before shoving past both boys.

The two wizards stared at each other silently. Ron's jaw clenched as Draco relaxed into his position.

"Problem, Weasley?" he asked with fake enquiry.

His face turned a deeper red than his hair. "I don't know what you're doing, Malfoy, but if you use this twisted manipulation to hurt her, I will personally kill you."

"Noted." he smiled menacingly, before turning to stride confidently inside.

The atmosphere in the kitchen was frantic, though no-one moved more than a few inches every minute. Draco and Ron arrived while Kingsley was addressing the whole room.

"- if this lead doesn't work out then we need to do immediate damage control. Speak of the devil, Mr Malfoy, will you be able to handle your parents if necessary? You can make sure they keep quiet and secure Hermione's cover, even if they won't help?"

Draco nodded importantly, taking his place by Hermione's side and resting a hand on the small of her back.

"Good. Let's just hope he won't need to. Right, does everyone know what they have to do? Team C, you can tell the others when they get here?" The whole room (apart from the late coming males) made gestures of confirmation, and Kingsley continued, "Okay. Be really careful out there. Don't panic if something goes wrong, and just remember: If this goes well, the war could be over by tomorrow morning."

The population of the room began shuffling about; Bill and Mr and Mrs Weasley followed Kingsley hurriedly off the threshold to disapparate, and Fred led the younger people through to the living room.

"What's going on?" Ron asked Hermione from the opposite side to Draco.

"They found a plan of how to kill You-Know-Who. The snake's unprotected again now that he thinks The Order's given up and we're launching an attack. The ones who just left are Team A, they're going to set it up. Reinforcements are being sent here to find out what to do, they'll head up as Team B to join the others as soon as it starts. We're team C, we have to hold this place up for Team B, and then when Kingsley sends the signal, we're sneaking in."

"Does that include me?" Draco interrupted.

"Yes, but you can say no if you want. I'm supposed to use a disillusionment charm on you so you can keep your cover if you do help. Ron, the others are only supporting us so we can get through and... do what has to be done. We have to be quick or they're going to die."

Ron nodded professionally. "We can do that." He squeezed her hand comfortingly as the fire turned green to emit the first visitor, signaling the action beginning.


	27. Fight

**_Ooh cliffhanger! You mad?_**

**_So, coming to the end! I think the next chapter MIGHT be the last... Still, read and review and enjoy and yeah!_**

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron sprinted silently through huge, eerie trees. Following them in a long line, were Fred, George, Ginny and Draco, and also Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.<p>

There was a lot of protest when the few from Dumbledore's Army saw Draco. Dean glared at him AND Ron and Hermione, and muttered something about him never replacing Harry. It took a solid eight minutes of reassurance to convince Seamus; Luna simply stared at the Slytherin for a while and appeared to accept him, whereas Neville's silence, Hermione found difficult to decode. She assumed, eventually, that he didn't want to accept him at all, but knew that he could be trusted or Ron and herself would not have let him anywhere near. That suited her perfectly.

Ron threw his hand in the air and they all stopped abruptly. He could see wand sparks in the distance. Listening hard, he could hear the sound of fighting. He nodded behind him, and they continued stealthily onward, Fred and George taking the lead and the flanks bunching together.

Hermione's thudding heart sent vibrations all round her body. Her hair stood on end as she thought of what she was about to see and do, whether it would be just as horrifying as The Battle Of Hogwarts, whether she would die like Harry did...

A tear prickled in her eyes, but she snapped her mind away from that topic. She felt guilty for thinking like that, about that, when Kingsley was trying so hard to be so optimistic.

Her morbid thoughts were interrupted when Draco grabbed her arm, a pained expression on his edited face.

"He called me." he whispered, looking pointedly at his left arm.

Hermione swore internally, though she wasn't exactly surprised. "I hope Team B staggered themselves, they're about to be hit by loads more. Neville, Luna! Watch behind us."

They continued toward the fighting, the noise growing louder and the lights more concentrated.

"Stupefy!"

Ginny was the first to attack, as a death eater noticed them from the side.

Shouts erupted from all surroundings. Ron and Hermione made shots around the edges of their protective gang, while desperately searching for Voldemort's last remaining horcrux: The snake.

A spell singed Hermione's hair as Dean dodged out of the way. Another flew past Neville, which she deflected with impressive skill. She was about to aim a stunning spell at an aggressive looking woman fighting Mr Weasley, when Ron grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, by the white tree!"

She looked up. Next to a tall Birch on the opposite end of the clearing, an angry snake snapped wildly at an invisible wall; clearly someone had taken the chance to cast it out of the way. She checked its surroundings. There were less people there, a clear pathway could be seen with few obstacles.

"Team C, move north!"

Sweat lined Draco's unnatural face. He heard Hermione's command and managed to stun the man he was fighting, taking the break he had to hurry forward and take on Ron's duelling partner, allowing the red-head to move on with Hermione.

The group inched closer to the snake's prison. Almost half way across, Hermione did a double take.

About five metres away, Lord Voldemort was battling with two people she'd never seen before. Judging by the way they fought, they were aurors, but they weren't match for the Dark Lord.

A curse hit Ginny beside her and she fell to the floor. With a surge of anger, Hermione stunned the Death Eater in one go, pulling a basilisk fang from her sleeve that she had been storing since her last encounter with a horcrux. She broke the formation and sprinted the last remaining distance towards the coiling creature.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she screamed, freezing the snake as she raised her fanged arm.

A jinx hit her thigh and she fell, only half a metre from her goal.

The aurors fighting Voldemort were dead. The demonic man advanced on Hermione through the chaos of the fighting, no challengers free to protect her.

Rolling over through the leg-locker curse, she began to raise her own wand, which flew from her hand immediately.

"What's this? A mudblood, alive? Let me fix that." he hissed threateningly, raising his wand.

Just in time, Ron conquered another Death Eater and cast his own spell on the evil wizard. It just missed him, but it was enough to draw his attentions away from the struggling witch. Neville flew to aid his friend, as Hermione heaved herself closer to the motionless serpent.

As soon as the tooth hit it's scales, the snake burst into a huge black cloud, a shrill screech accompanying it's ending scene.

Voldemort screamed and Neville and Ron flew ten metres through the air, landing unconscious with a thump.

"CRUCIO!"

Hermione writhed in immeasurable pain.

"Is it worth it, mudblood? All of this _pain_," he tortured her again on the emphasised word, "and for what? So you can die and not even stop me? You're all the same! You'd think you would learn after I _painfully_ murdered Potter the last time you thought you could beat me, but you just," Pain. "Don't," Pain. "_Learn!_" Pain beyond anything she'd felt before.

And then it stopped.

"Avada Kedavra!"


	28. Sunset

Silence spread through the forest like a toxic mist. The Death Eaters that weren't being held by their opponents began apparating away, the opponents themselves too stunned to stop them.

Draco's wand dropped to the floor.

A brave woman walked cautiously over to check for a pulse.

"Lord Voldemort is dead!"

Draco fell to his knees. The people around were applauding and cheering, and yet he thought nothing of, '_I just vanquished the most evil wizard of all time.'_ His only thoughts were of Hermione, lying pale and motionless on the hard, grass floor.

* * *

><p>"Here he is, man of the hour!"<p>

Draco walked through the sea of people, receiving a pat on the back each step he took, applause ringing in his aching head. "Where..?" he asked Mr Weasley, needing to say nothing more.

"Fourth floor, ward two. I'll take you, i'm just here getting Molly a drink and keeping this lot informed. The wards are overrun, they aren't allowed in."

The troubled blonde nodded and followed the cheerful man through the corridors of St Mungo's.

"Did you get everything sorted at The Manor?" he asked, as they passed an applauding portrait.

"Yes. Kingsley spoke to my parents and took my aunt to Azkaban. Sir, how does everyone know it was me? I was in disguise, and it seems like _everyone_ knows."

"News of victory travels fast. It only takes a few people knowing the details for everyone to know. Why? Aren't you pleased?"

Draco considered him. "I don't know. It's hard to feel anything right now."

Mr Weasley smiled warmly. "She's okay, Draco. The healers say she won't be here longer than a week or two. _She's strong._"

He nodded.

They stopped outside a door labelled 'Ward Two'. There were no healers names on the door, or any other door.

"Who-"

"St Mungo's was invaded a while back, the healer's took off their names because so many disappeared, they couldn't just assign themselves one ward. Apparently a few have already returned." he explained, waiting for Draco to open the door.

He took a deep, apprehensive breath. Pushing open the double doors, the quiet of the hallway was extinguished.

The wards really were overrun; healers weaved their ways through the crowds of anxious families, extra beds were spread randomly around the room, each of them occupied by people who looked as if they'd suffered for months without seeking help.

The balding wizard led the way to the left of the room where, tucked behind a group of children, a whole line of beds were occupied by familiar faces. Draco only cared about one.

Seeing her didn't offer the relief he had wanted. Hermione was extremely pale and very weak, but she was awake. He recognised the girl stood by her bed as Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor in their year. She had a large scar on her neck.

"Oh, I should go back to my room," she started when she saw Draco. "I don't know when my healer will be ready for me. Nice to see you Hermione, get well soon."

She made her exit with a wave toward Ron, who was sitting up in bed, talking across to Neville.

Draco replaced her place by the bed, not knowing what to say.

"Thank you, Draco." she croaked.

The lump in his throat thickened- why did he feel guilty?

"How are you?" he asked gravely.

"Pretty good." She smiled slightly and coughed. "This is better than last time. The healers gave me some potion for the pain, i'm just tired. But don't tell anyone, I don't want to sleep."

"Of course you don't." he chuckled, taking her hand.

She stared at him for a little while, then started to cry. Big, salty tears streaked down her face.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" he let go of her hand and looked around for a healer.

"No, no. I just- it's over. The war's finally over." she said through the waterfall on her cheeks.

"Isn't that a good thing?" he frowned.

She gulped and looked down. "Yes. But now I have nothing important to focus on, and all I can think about is how much I wish Harry was here, and Lupin and Tonks and- even Percy! And I miss them and i'm scared, and for years my life was devoted to helping Harry and destroying Voldemort, and now they're both _dead_ and I don't know what i'm supposed to do now! I don't have any qualifications and I might never find my parents, and i'll never argue with Ron and Harry, or listen to them talk about Quidditch, or explain to them why they're such idiots while thinking about how much I love them and wouldn't trade them for anything, and now I lost him and Ron lost him and everyone's been acting like nothing happened because we had to focus on stopping Voldemort, for Harry! And all these people _died_, they _don't exist anymore_ and I've been spending all this time not thinking about them and now I am and I can't stop, it's like they're gone and never coming back and yet that thought won't leave me and I can't-"

The tears finally swallowed her as he laid down on the edge of her bed to hold her, and they ignored all of the chaos and noise in the room as she sobbed herself to sleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're ready to go?" Draco asked lovingly, as he hoisted Hermione's bag over his shoulder.<p>

"Yes Malfoy! Ginny's going today anyway, and I already feel guilty letting your parents pay for this room for us, a week is long enough!" she smiled, and began moving slowly and carefully to him with her walking stick.

As she spoke, Ginny returned from their private bathroom with a small coloured bag. "I totally agree- let's get out of here!"

The younger witch packed the last thing in her ruck-sack and joined them by the door.

"Sure you don't want a wheelchair?" Draco directed to his hobbling girlfriend.

She and Ginny rolled their eyes in unison, and exited the room to their small crowd of escorts.

Mrs Weasley beamed at the sight of her daughter. "There they are!"

Ron smiled from behind his buoyant parents. As they all ambled at Hermione's pace through the corridors of St Mungo's, he joined Draco and Hermione and started conversation. "Um, Mum's throwing a party for everyone. It's going to be kind of big, I hope you're up to it."

Hermione grinned. "I've had nothing to do all week but sit in a bed; for once, a party sounds wonderful."

* * *

><p>Hermione slumped into a chair on Draco's empty table.<p>

"I'm surprised to see you sat alone. I thought they wouldn't let you get any peace all night. You haven't been rude to them have you? Or scared them away?" She winked and put her glass on the table, so she could take his hand.

"I have restrained myself as much as I could," he replied seriously. "You haven't exactly been bored with the same people?"

She traced a light pattern on his wrist. "I may not be as famous as you, but I think i've become quite well known over time."

Draco scoffed. "_Famous_. All week, people have stared at me like i'm a hippogriff wearing a feather boa. I don't know how most of them even know what I look like."

"Someone's getting cranky." she teased.

He laughed sarcastically and she stuck out her tongue.

"Anyway, as long as I have you here, I didn't know what to do with all the rest of your things so I left them at the manor. I can help you move them whenever you want. You know, or not..." He looked at her meaningfully.

She blinked. "Really?"

He stared awkwardly at their hands again. "Well, yeah, I mean, we had a pretty good set up, and this week's been really weird without you there, and now everyone knows who you are, I don't know, I thought you might like to stay. As you. But you probably have other places to be, old Gryffindor friends to catch up with. I have some stuff to do too, big parties and stuff, hitting the town like the young, hot wizard I am."

Hermione giggled and leant over to kiss him.

"I'd be delighted to... leave the rest of my stuff where it is. I was sort of thinking though: when everything settles down, when I know everyone here will be okay without me, i'd quite like to go travelling. To Australia. I- I wanted to try and find my parents."

"Are your parents in Australia?" he asked, his arm now draped around her as she leant against his shoulder.

"Last I heard. I sent them away at the end of our sixth year, in case Voldemort went after them. If I find them, i'll break their memory charms and hopefully bring them back to England. If not, they'll carry on not knowing I exist. But it would be nice to do some travelling. Would- wouldn't you love to see Australia?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

He rested his ice blonde head on hers, and they watched the sun set on the field of guests, as the celebrations continued into the cold, winter night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh my god that's the end! It feels kind of cheesy and, well, bad, but hey that's what i've written! Not going to do an epilogue, I think you can decide for yourselves what happens next ;)<em>**

**_Oh, i'm so crazy, I started getting all emotional trying to decide where to leave it!_**

**_Uh, yeah, I hope that satisfies as a decent ending. I may be finished with the story, but i'd love it if people would continue to review, possibly to help me get better for future fan-fics I MIGHT write... Thanks so much to all the people who do/have reviewed, I really appreciate it, whether it was helpful ideas or insights, or just a lovely message that made me smile! And to all the people who put me on Story Alert, or FAVOURITES, those I was REALLY pleased with! And if you were just reading the story in general, just thank you!_**

**_Blah blah blah, thank you again, i'll be shutting up now. I hope you get to read my ramblings again some time :)_**


End file.
